What a soldier leaves behind
by mrbrightkills
Summary: Minato sent his infant son Naruto to a new dimension when he realises the village will use him as a scapegoat. Watch Naruto jump into world war II and come to terms with the phantoms that will forever haunt him when he finally comes to his real home and to his unknown, pink haired bride.
1. compilation I

"Minato-Kun please don't do this! Just seal him inside me again! This is our son's future you're gambling with!" The forth Hokage's beautiful young wife pleaded. Her long red hair was ruffled messy, Her breathtaking peach colored skin was now very pale, sweat was pouring down her face at a frighting rate, her breath taking aqua color eyes were tearing up, the effects of giving birth mere hours ago were clearly visible. Her legs were barley supporting her, her Uzumaki clan's large amount of chakra was only thing that kept her from passing out but even that was dwindling killed the forth to see his wife in such a state but he sucked up any emotions, he needed to be clear headed. The young blond haired leader of the most powerful ninja village in the elemental sighed while he cradled his new born son, Naruto closely in his arms. A towel was wrapped around him to keep the Namikaze-Uzumaki from getting sick. They just only minutes ago washed the afterbirth off of the five hour old. Do to the fact some crazy man in a spiral mask attempted to kill him, Minato free the Kyuubi and then kill Kushina. Thankfully Mikoto, Kakashi,Rin and the the former third hokage himself Hiruzen Sarutobi were hiding in the back parts of the cave they had selected for Kushina to give birth in; Just in case Something went wrong while she was giving birth and the seal somehow weakened. The three manage to take the mask man by surprise when he grabbed Naruto and threatened to slit the newborn's throat. The hidden four managed to incapacitate him with some trouble but during their brief battle it turned out the masked stranger held the sharingan but it turned out he was new using it and since Kakashi Mikoto were experts on the sharingan they quickly over powered him and brought him to I.T where they threw him in the darkest but most secure cell they had and they also put his hands in a special type of cast that stopped him preforming any jutsus and chained up his legs too just to be safe. Minato sighed while looked at his little Naruto. His was not even a day old and he already had a mop of blond hair on his head. Minato smiled at the little angel in his arms; Naruto was practically Minato's clone when you looked at him, big spiky blonde hair, deep ocean blues eyes his facial structure was an exact copy. The only thing that wasn't was three distinct whisker like birth marks on each cheek of the infant's face. Not even tearing his gaze off his son, he answered his beloved wife.

"I am, Kushina. Only an Uzumaki can hold something as powerful as the Kyuubi inside them and you're too weak to reseal the Kyuubi into yourself; you won't survive the process. Kushina, honey... Naruto needs his mom more then he needs his dad. I'll always love you, hime (Princess). Please forgive me for what i'm gonna do." With that, Minato disappeared in a yellow flash of light that made him famous in the elemental nations but infamous to Iwa ninjas. Kushina was about to use her remaining chakra to catch up to her baka (idiot)-husband and beat some sense into him but was halted by Hiruzen Sarutobi; the third hokage himself.

"Out of the way, old monkey. Baka-Minato-kun is gonna get himself killed." Kushina snapped at him but unlike the other times she called him that, this time it lacked any spite, resentment or usually affection( oddly enough) it sounded desperate and tired. Hiruzen sighed as he took his pipe out of his robe and lit it. The smell of of burning tobacco entered Kushina nose. Her face started to cringe and she started coughing; no doubt of the awful smell the pipe was letting loose. The old hokage took a few puffs of his pipe before taking it out so he could answer the newly young mother.

"Kushina-chan, what Minato's doing is necessary for the safety of the village but I know that fact will not swade you. I'm sorry Kushina-chan but what we're about to do is an act of our love towards you and your family." With that Hiruzen made a motion with his free hand. Before Kushina could even contemplate on what he meant; the voice Mikoto Uchiha her best friend since the ninja academy suddenly was at her side. the Young Uchiha clan matriarch had tears streaming down her face.

"Please forgive me Kushi-chan." The eighteen year old woman whispered before she put the nineteen year old redhead in a sleeper hold technique that they taught all ANBU agents their first year for a non lethal way to deal with combatants. Kushina started to thrash around under her best friend's grasp, desperately clawing at the arm around her neck in an attempt to escape. Kushina's eyes got heavier and heavier until exhaustion and the need for rest claimed gently put the young mother on the ground. Kushina's snoring was as quiet as a mouse was the only noise heard in the room.

"Take Kushina-chan to the hospital Mikoto-san, she lost a lot of blood during child birth." The young ANBU bowed and picked Kushina sleeping form in her arms.

"Hai, Lord third." Mikoto soon left with Kushina sleeping calmly in her arms. The old hokage took a few more puffs of his pipe. The smell and taste of burning tobacco calming his old worried nerves.

_' I hope you know what your doing Minato-kun. I don't think Kushina's heart could take losing you and Naruto-kun the same night.'_

* * *

**"NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" **The fearsome ninetails shouted. He was clawing at the ground in a vein attempt to stop himself from being sealed in some-some snot nose brat. NOT AGAIN! The demon fox was not some plaything!The destruction of this pitiful village was not his fault. It was that ass humping Uchiha in that fruity mask's fault. If that ass-hat wasn't there, he would have just left this little piss-hole behind. But instead was about to spend the next eighty to a hundred years in some brat's gut. The fourth hokage was holding his infant son by the armpits. The god of death; the shinigami was towering over the fourth helping the forth with the sealing process only at the cost of the nineteen year old father's soul.

**"KAMI-DAMN YOU, FOURTH HOKAGE!"** The fox screamed his last words before his whole world went dark. With the sealing completely Minato gently set the young infant in the ground. Minato should have figured he was heavy sleeper like his mother. Uzumakis could sleep through a thousand bijuu rampaging and just roll over to the other side of the bed and fall right back to sleep. A tiny smile appeared on his face as he though of all the times he had to wake up Kushina for a mission and she would do one of two things. Land a punch that sent him flying to the other side of village or grab him by the scruff of his shirt, pull him into the bed and cuddle up to him. for Minato it was about fifty-fifty. Minato's thoughts was interrupted once a serious of violent coughs rocked his system. A little bit of blood escaped his mouth. Wait? Why was he still alive? When somebody offered their soul to the shinigami for something in return their death is usually instantaneous. The god of death seemed to understand what the young man was thinking.

_**"You're not dead Minato-kun; for the fact that I can tell you still need me for something. Am I wrong?"**_

Minato let out a dry chuckle. Serves him right for hiding things from the god of death. He hoped in the end that it wouldn't come to that. That he could put faith in his village, that the village would treat his son as a hero for being a jinchuuriki. His hopes were destroyed once he got a good look at the hidden leaf. Nearly half of the financial district and suburbs were completely destroyed; He could still see a few fires still going. With sad eyes he cast his gaze on his mere six hour old son; the young man instantly knew what type of life his son would live. One of abuse,neglect, loneliness and heartbreak. He couldn't do that to his own son. Not in a million years. No this was best course of action for everyone. He'd just hope Kushina would forgive him.

"Yes... my...son's f-future." Minato managed to cough out. Talking was starting to hurt. It felt like someone stabbing him in the lungs with broken glass. Blood was slowly leaking drown from his mouth to his chin.

_**" Your worried that the village will vilify him?"**_

"Y-yes"

_**"What do you need from me then Minato-Kun"**_

Minato looked the shinigami in the eyes.

"I-i-i h-h-ha-a-a-av-e-e f-found a ne-e-w j-jutsu t-that will s-send him a-away f-from the e-elemental n-nations. A-all I n-need is s-some c-chakra." Minato now sounded like he was just seconds away from dying. He quickly explained the abilities of the jutsu to the death god the best he could which was difficult since his throat felt like sand paper and his tongue was dryer then the harshest deserts of Suna.

_**"Hmmmmmmmmm. Very well Minato-kun but his stay there will not be permanent. Iv'e seen what's to come in the near future. The tragedies tonight are just the prologue for things to come. Your son becomes the hero you want the world to see him as but you're fears are correct, his childhood is filled with abuse, sadness and neglect. If you agree there is a chance he will have a happy childhood...But once these lands need him I will bring him right back. Do we still have a deal?"**_

"D-deal" Call him selfish if you want but Minato couldn't do that to his own son knowing there was a chance that Naruto would become the village escape goat. Never. Not in a million shinigami snapped his fingers and like that Minato felt the pain melt away. Minato wiped the blood from his chin and sighed. This relief was just temporarily. He looked at his son with nothing but unconditional love in his gaze. Without looking at the death god Minato spoke

"Let's get to work." Minato quickly made the proper hand signs and prayed to kami nothing went wrong.

"**Sunpō suwappu no jutsu!" **(Dimension swap Jutsu) Minato called out. For almost fifteen seconds nothing happened but then the earth beneath them started to shake and unsettle the newborn Naruto who let out an ear piercing wale. A thunderous boom echoed through out the sky; A green spiral shape appeared in the sky. Little Naruto was suddenly levitating towards the portal, his cries were getting louder and louder the closer he got.

"Naruto...Daddy loves you." When the child disappeared from the portal; The shinigami snapped his fingers and in sync Minato fell on the floor lifeless. Tears of joy stained the late father's face with a small smile that the shinigami did not miss.

_**"I'm sorry Minato-kun"**_

With that the shinigami faded out of existence. His work here was complete. Now all he had to do was wait for Naruto's return home.

* * *

**1925 USA-Wisconsin -just outside the milwaukee area**

"What the bloody hell was that!? " A gruff english man with deep brown hair leaped out of his rocking chair and straight into the road that lead to his house. The thirty eight year old Daniel Travers had seen many things as a royal marine in the great war from brutal to down right despicable before moving to the states. But babies falling from the sky... That was new. Daniel picked up the screaming infant. Unsure what to do, he brought the infant closer to his chest and started to gently rock the baby. That somehow seemed to do the trick as the crying was replaced by a gurgling sound. The baby attempted to cuddle up to Daniel. The baby's tiny hands grabbed the dirty white shirt and attempted to pull the man closer. Where the hell did this baby come from. Daniel wan't religious by any means so it being a gift from God was out of the question.

"Daniel, Sweet heart? What's that noise?" A feminine voice with a midwestern twain called out from the screen door.

_'Oh, Bollocks... Janet' _Him and Janet met each other in England three months after the war finally came to a close in some piss-hole bar That Daniel couldn't remember for the life of him. She always wanted to come to Britain; see Big Ben and the like. When peace finally been declared it seemed like the perfect time. When news broke out in the states that Germany and what ever was left austro-hungarian empire surrendered' She hopped on the first boat to England. Daniel just got out of the hospital when some lucky german soldier gut shot him back in the trenches in france five months ago. He would have gotten out sooner since the bullet missed anything serious. But Daniel suffered a pretty serious mental breakdown. Woke up in the middle of the night screaming, seizures, hallucinating; that type of thing. The only reason the doctors didn't throw him in the looney bin was the head of the hospital was a family friend. Once he was out he actually wanted to leave England. Before he and his brother John got drafted in the great war he wanted a job in engineering while John pursued psychology. Sadly because of the draft he had to drop out of London University. Not two years later his brother succumbed to trench foot while stationed in France. He died on the operating table while the doctors attempted amputate the infected limb. Daniel blinked away any tears that were about to form. No need to open closed wounds. When him and Janet first talked to each other at that little piss-hole bar they just couldn't stop. They talked about everything. Politics,sports, culture..the war...his brother. She was the only person he showed the pain in him. She was the only person that saw him mourn. Nobody else saw that not even his own parents. They started dating days within meeting each other. When she found out he wanted to leave England;she enthusiastically suggested that he move back to Wisconsin with her. Three day later he packed his things, said his goodbyes to his friends and family, hopped on a boat with his beloved and didn't look back. Now he has a small but very comfortable house with his now wife Janet, Got a well paying job in a steel mill in town, not to mention the fact that his house was surrounded by the beautiful wisconsin wilderness. The only thing they wanted but didn't get was a baby. They tried multiple times but nothing. That was the only aspect they weren't compatible with. The screeching of the door opening snapped out of his thought. Standing between the doorway was his lovely wife Janet Travors. She stood about five'eight feet tall, has chocolate brown eyes, almond colored hair that just barely touched her neck. She was currently wearing a red colored silk sleeping gown that wrapped around her skinny peach colored frame. Daniel's gaze kept on switching back and fourth between his wire and the infant in his arms that currently had a small portion of shirt in his mouth and was now suckiling on it.

_'Ah, screw it.'_ Daniel turned to face his wife, a nervous smile etched on his face. His wife gasped when her eyes landed on the infant in her love's arms.

"Honey, would you like to meet our son John Travers?"

the twenty four year old women promptly fainted right there in the doorway.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A day that will live in infamey**

* * *

**_sixteen years later_**

**_December 7 1941 Milwaukee WI_**

"John, Lad. Time to get up and get to work" The fifty two year old man said while knocking his teenage son's door. A low and tired grunt echoed out through the room. Bryce slowly tossed off the "bed sheet" which in reality was their houses window curtain that had no less then thirteen small holes in it. When the depression hit in 1928 everyone felt it. The factory that Daniel had worked at for nearly thirteen years went bankrupt and laid off everyone who worked their. Without a job Daniel had no choice but to sell the small cabin and take his family into Milwaukee and bought what was a pathetic excuse for a house; it was barley even a shack! Daniel eventually got a job moving small boxes on truck at the miller brewing company.

_'Heh. Job? me and my boy get paid a bloody penny an hour!' _Daniel thought with a sneer.

Despite all that his family still loved and supported him. John sat up slowly; his unnaturally spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes are the most colorful things in this pathetic excuse for a room. Every wall was either grey or really faded out green; John could never really tell. His dirty white t-shirt was clinging on to him like a baby gorilla would to his mother; His jeans were the same deal except for the fact that it once a beautiful shade of blue. Now the fricking walls in his room had more color than it. Grumbling more to his self at the idea woking in that miller factory again. Ever since the eighteenth amendment was repealed The brewing companies were pretty much the only factories that are still open and hiring. Which was a good thing for the state since it's famous for two things great dairy products and beer. John was happy that his Dad had some passion in his life again since he had fallen into a deep despair and had nightmares every other night since he was laid off at the steel mill. He's a working man simple as that. The good thing about this damn depression is that pretty much everyone in the country is friggin' poor right now. The teen blinked any sleep out of his eyes and opened the door.

"Damn, already." John's thick accent was very typical for someone living in the midwest. John continued wipe away sleep from his eyes. He knew they needed the money but damn he really fucking hated working for damn crumbs. He would write to his congressmen or to the president but the shipping cost is half what he earns and plus all those new deal programs that the president kept on pushing through were helping but they were so small that barely anyone noticed.

"Watch your language young man and yes already; It's 6:00. You better say goodbye to your mother because we're gonna be gone all day. Adam forgot to lock the gate so a couple of violent idiots managed to get a handful of crates with them but not before they smashing up the loading bay. They were probably totally drunk both then and now. We're on clean up. They apparently smashed up the place real good while they were in there." John sighed very deeply. When ever his dad said he was gonna be at work all day he really meant that. John should know since he's been working with him for the past year and a half. John nodded sadly and made his way to his parents bed room. John turned the knob very slowly not wanting to disturb his mother. Though Janet and Daniel told Bryce he was adopted when he turned twelve when he asked them why they look nothing alike. Both Daniel and Janet have the same almond colored hair but Janet has chocolate brown eyes while Daniel has hazel colored eyes. They sat down and told him the whole truth. That they just found him in their yard one day as an infant wrapped up in a blanket but nothing else. No note, no name, nothing. Afterwords when it was done the young John had tears leaking down his face. The couple feared the worst. Which in turn did not prepare them when the boy launched himself at them and captured them in a hug. The boy managed to choke that they _are_ his parents and he will always love them as such. The couple soon broke down into tears themselves and hugged _their son._

John snapped himself out of the memory and quickly wiped away any tears and ventured into the dark room. His mom didn't need to see that otherwise she would have leapt out of bed and coddle him like he was a toddler. The loving mother was lying in bed with what can be only be described as a rag blanket covered her body. Sweat was trailing down her face like bullets, her beautiful short cut chocolate colored hair was moist and was soaking the pillow she was resting on. She was out knelt down and placed the back of his hand on her forehead. John's eyes went wide. Her forehead was giving off heat like a damn furnace. John grabbed the bowl of water from the nightstand and pulled out the lone grey rag that was floating in it. John gently placed the rag on top of her forehead hoping that would cool her was like this for the past week. They couldn't go to the doctor; hell they were struggling to get non stale bread on the table; they had no choice but to keep working and hoped she kicked whatever she came down with. It was cruel but that's the reality of the situation; there was no point dancing around it. He leaned up close to her that her ear and his mouth were almost touching.

"Me and Dad will be gone all day. We'll be cleaning up some mess a couple of drunken morons made. We'll probably make it back in one in the morning if we're lucky. I love you." John gently messaged her cheek with his left hand. His thumb gently rubbed the soft skin back and forth. John hesitantly sat up, left and quietly closed the door. Janet opened her eyes and stared intently at the door with an unreadable expression on her face.

"My Baby." Tears were streaming down her face a mile a second.

* * *

John and Daniel left immediately after John said goodbye to his mother. Make shift shacks and tents littered the city. The streets of milwaukee were crawling with people just Like Bryce and his Dad; heading towards work or looking for work. The latter is pretty much impossible these days. Any business thats in the city that's still open mind has a sign that says 'we can't hire anymore workers.' but it was either stay here and tough it out or leave the city and most likely the state and look for work elsewhere. But who had enough cash and food to leave? Bryce looked around and his eyes landed on two men fighting over half a loaf of what was most likely stale bread in an alley. One tried to land a punch but the other one swayed to the right. John tore his gaze away and landed back on his father who was slightly ahead. He had seen too much of is this for the past thirteen years. The only good side to working at the factory is that it keeps him and his family from living like that. He wanted to help but how could he when he and his dad are earning pennies to the dollars. The gates of the brewing company approached the two in a flash. The father and son sighed in unison. It wasn't a glamours job in fact it was down right shitty but it was theirs. Beggars cant be choosers after all. Entering the factory; it appeared as worse as they feared. Crates were scattered on the floor, some completely destroyed and the alcohol was leaking on the floor. Others had the tops ripped off and all the beer in them missing. John bit down on his mouth to stop himself from letting loose a string of fowl language. When he gets his his hands on Adam he's gonna shove his foot so far up his FUCKING ASS THAT HE'LL FUCKING TASTE IT FOR A GODDAMN MONTH! Daniel saw the down right sinister look on his son's face he instantly knew what his son was thinking. He put his hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed snapping the the teenager out of his thoughts of all grizzly things he's gonna do with his co-worker's corpse.

"Relax, son. He most definitely got fired." Not a big shocker there. It wasn't like there wasn't anyone else available to do such a simple job. Half the country would eat through solid rock if it meant getting a job that pays so why keep him around. This was no means his first offence. Not two months earlier he verbally assaulted two of his co-workers because they were Irish. A few weeks before that;caught snatching a bottle of beer from a crate and tried (But failed miserably) To blame it on John. Yeah so this was most likely the final straw. John took a deep breath to calm himself. His Dad was right; Now he may finally see why his dad loves the work force. Daniel patted his son on the back.

"Come on, Lad let's get to work."

John nodded slowly and bent down to pick the shattered crates.

_'This is gonna be a long ass day'_

* * *

**_Monday, December 8, 1941, 11:32 Am_**

Daniel and John were currently sitting in the dining room chairs completely glued to their seats as the radio on the table was the only thing that was making any noise in the entire room. They didn't blink, they didn't talk, they didn't even flinch as time seemed to stop as no one other then the thirty second president of the united states relayed the shocking news.

_Yesterday, Dec. 7, 1941 - a date which will live in infamy - the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan._

_"The United States was at peace with that nation and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with the government and its emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific._

_Indeed, one hour after Japanese air squadrons had commenced bombing in Oahu, the Japanese ambassador to the United States and his colleagues delivered to the Secretary of State a formal reply to a recent American message. While this reply stated that it seemed useless to continue the existing diplomatic negotiations, it contained no threat or hint of war or armed attack._

_It will be recorded that the distance of Hawaii from Japan makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time, the Japanese government has deliberately sought to deceive the United States by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace._

_The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. Very many American lives have been lost. In addition, American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu._

_Yesterday, the Japanese government also launched an attack against Malaya._

_Last night, Japanese forces attacked Hong Kong._

_Last night, Japanese forces attacked Guam._

_Last night, Japanese forces attacked the Philippine Islands._

_Last night, the Japanese attacked Wake Island._

_This morning, the Japanese attacked Midway Island._

_Japan has, therefore, undertaken a surprise offensive extending throughout the Pacific area. The facts of yesterday speak for themselves. The people of the United States have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our nation._

_As commander in chief of the Army and Navy, I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense._

_Always will we remember the character of the onslaught against us._

_No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory._

_I believe I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost, but will make very certain that this form of treachery shall never endanger us again._

_Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory and our interests are in grave danger._

_With confidence in our armed forces - with the unbounding determination of our people - we will gain the inevitable triumph - so help us God._

_I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, Dec. 7, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese empire."_

When the address finally ceased. John couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the house.

"John! Where are you-" The older man Stopped when he realized his son was already out the door. He knew that John couldn't be reasoned with when he was rounded up like this. All he could do is hope that he didn't something would regret.

* * *

"Are sure you about enlisting in the army, Mr. Travers? This can be a life changing decision." The recruitment officer said with an even voice. He knew that boy was sure. Given the tragedy that happened yesterday. He just wanted to make sure. This is this young man's future after all.

"Yes" John gave the Sargent a monotone response.

"Alright, let's begin. What your date of birth?"

"October 11 ,1923" John lied with a blank expression. He hated to do this to his Mom and Dad but he couldn't sit on his ass for the next two years. He needed to do this. Now. He is going to war. and nobody is gonna stop him.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Basics **

* * *

_**Fort Bragg, North Carolina December 11, 1941**_

John stepped off the bus stretching his limbs after being in that tin can for nearly 38 hours going as fast as a slug in a hurry.

* * *

Meanwhile all the slug summons did the slug equivalent of sneezing.

* * *

John reached into his nap sack and pulled out a picture. It was taken when was two years old. John was lying comfortably in his mother's arms with his head buried in her chest while his mom and and dad stared lovingly at him. John sighed and put it back in the sack. Happier days then this one. He knew his mom must be having a heart attack or something right now out of pure worry. His dad on the other hand most likely knew what he was doing the second he stormed out of the house like that. He knew John too well. A few seconds later a mountain of of a man olive green shirt and pants and the black boots approached him.

"Private Travers?" The man said with a thick western accent. His brown hair appeared to be shaved to the point the hair was nothing more then fuzz. The man's four 'o clock shadow is darker then the boots they're wearing. The man reeked of cigars and discount cologne.

"Yes." John replied. Resisting the urge to plug his nose and make a smart ass comment towards the smell.

"I'm corporal Roebuck. I'm here to tell you to you've been assigned to the eighty second airborne at camp delta. I'm also eighty second so just stick with me."

"Uh thanks?" John responded. He could tell that the corporal was a good man despite looking like he could fend off an army of hungry lions with a pocket knife. The corporal laughed clearly knowing how uncomfortable the boy was.

"Relax, kid. My bark is worse then my bite. Just ask my brother; he joined the marines a week ago and he looks like if I ate you. But he's giant teddybear once you get to know him though." Roebuck said with a throaty laugh. John continued to stare at the man like he just escaped from a nearby loony bin. Roebuck let out another laugh at that look.

"Here I'll show where our barracks are."

* * *

_**Thirty minutes later.**_

John rubbed his scalp for what seemed like the million time. The second they entered the building; roebuck immediately shoved him into what looks like a mini barber shop after that he was gently pushed into a leather chair by an elderly man man wearing a white trench coat andpulled out a straight razor. Realizing what was going to happen John shouted.

"GODDAMN YOU ROEBUCK!" So loud that all of Fort Bragg seemed to shake. John glared at his new hair cut in annoyance. Well at least the military garb was comfortable. After Roebuck came back John suppressed the urge to strangle Roebuck until he turns blue and purple. After Roebuck stopped laughing at the pissed off expression on John's face they continued with the tour; after about fifteen minutes showing where things were like the latrines,cafeteria and so on. They finally stopped at the barracks. John looked around the bunks and found he was the only one here. John looked at Roebuck.

"Am I early?" John asked a bit nervously. Roebuck shrugged his shoulders and said

"Probably, go pick a bunk and just wait for them." Roebuck extended his hand to shake. After John shook it; Roebuck straightened his legs and saluted the young man. John copied his movements. Roebuck left immediately after that. John shrugged and picked the bunk closest to the exit. John just laid on his bunk while he used the nap sack as a pillow. He tried the one that came with the bunk; felt like his head was getting massaged by rocks. After fifteen minutes of staring at the back of the bunk above him the doors of the entrance were slowly pushed open. A man only three years older then John walked over and took the bunk right next to Bryce. The man had bright red hair(Emphasis on had thanks to that butcher of a barber). He sat down on the bunk and pulled out a bible from his nap sack. John stared at the man strangely. Even though John wasn't exactly a believer he knew a couple of devout Catholics like live die by the book kinda guys but even they didn't carry the bible every were they went. The man caught the look the teen was giving him and gave a tiny chuckle. He'd seen that look before and to him it never got old.

"I'm a priest in training boyo." His think irish accent seemed to echo throughout the walls. Bryce shrugged in understanding.

"You get drafted,"father"?" John asked. Genuinely curious. From what John heard on the radio on the ride over here, congress immediately approved of the draft after Germany and Italy declared war on the USA.

"I enlisted my "son". My name is Patrick Mcreary " The priest answered with a genuine smile. Bryce raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"John Travers; I enlisted too...From what I understand doesn't the Bible have pretty specific things to say about killing a man?"

"Quiet specific, but it gets a little hazy when war is declared." He said while he continued to read from "the good book" as many called it.

_'Oh yeah the whole "I don't bring peace, but a sword" segment thing'_ John thought. He'd thumbed the bible on occasion. Even though it didn't really speak to him; he did remember all the parts that he did read. John sat up when he heard the door swing open. This time instead of a one person; eight walked in. The one that stuck out the most was a young blonde haired buzz cut recruit that was borderline anorexic. His simple folk glasses reflected the sun into the entire room. It was clear that he passed the physical by a fraction. They all assigned themselves bunks. The skeleton of a man chose the bunk right next to Mcreary and Travers. The two looked at the young man with sympathy while the others tried conceal their laughter. Then a deep southern accent presumably from Louisiana shouted

"Holy virgin mother of christ kid, I've seen more muscle on steamboat willie! Somebody needs to get you sandwich! " The skinny recruit bowed his head a little in shame. John glared at the large man. The man was the very definition of burly; The man's disgustingly large muscles were clearly see through the olive green shirts all the men in the room are wearing. His deep brown eyes were filled with a delight that only someone who speaks everything that comes to mind man saw the way John was glaring at him and he threw in hands up in defense.

"Whoa, don't shoot the messenger, blondie. Dear old Jebidiah is just teasing! Everyone in the Gibson family has a odd sense of humor." He said with a clearly fake innocent look. John and Patrick both gave him skeptical looks. The both walked up to the boy with glasses. John put his hand on his shoulders. This action startled him. His eyes landed on John and Patrick.

"You okay, man?" John asked. He seen and dealt with half-assed bullies all his life; still most of the stuff they say and do still hurt.

"Tak (Yes) I..mean yes." He corrected himself. He inwardly scolded himself for accidentally speaking in his polish tongue. Bryce and Patrick's faces went from concern to sympathy having heard what the Nazis did to Poland.

"What's your name young man?" Patrick asked.

"I changed my name to Paul Mathews, My real name was Anatol Grubber. My father was Austrian while my mother was Polish. Both were Jewish." They didn't need to ask what happened to them given how much emphasis he put on were.

"Well hello Paul. I'm Patrick and this is John. Sorry about that guerrilla Jebidiah." Patrick said while pointing his thumb at said man. Paul smiled at the duo.. And then a loud shout entered the room.

"ATTENTION!" everyone got out of their bunks and stood straight as possible as their Drill instructor walked down the hall. He was a man easily in his fifties. His cold hazel eyes locked on to the recruits in the room as if they're the scum of the earth.

"I am drill sergeant Arnold Blake. You will call me Sir. If I ask a question you will finish it with either sir, yes,sir or sir, no, sir! we clear, maggots?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!' Everyone said at the same time.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU USELESS FORESKINS!"

"SIR, YES,SIR!" They responded louder this time. The drill sergeant grunted in acceptance.

"Well, Then. The time for puss-dicking around is over! I have been assigned to whip you little cunts into shape!" Everyone glance at each other not sure what they're in for.

* * *

_**Three hours**_

most of the squad was trying to continue to breath as their drill sergeant instructed for them to do laps around all around fort Bragg. The were clutching their guts and their faces were blood red as they made clumsy attempts at jogging. The only ones keeping up with the bitter drill sergeant is John, Patrick and Jebidiah. Though Patrick and Jebidiah are sweating like they're in the Mojave dessert and they're faces were turning a little red. Only John and Sgt. Blake looked completely fine. In all honesty John as a kid used to run back and forth in his neighborhood from he was seven until he was twelve. When his mom found out she was really glad they didn't have any sugar products at home.

* * *

_**Three days later**_

The drill sergeant and the squad were currently outside the shouting range while they stood in a perfectly straight line while Sgt. Blake was holding a strange looking rifle. Most of the squad never seen any firearm before while the others only seen bolt action hunting rifles.

"This maggots is the M1 garand. it's a semi-automatic rifle chambered for the .30-06 Springfield rifle M1 is an air-cooled, gas-operated, clip-fed, semi-automatic, shoulder-fired weapon. This means that the air cools the barrel; that the power to cock the rifle and chamber the succeeding round comes from the expanding gas of the round fired previously; that it is loaded by inserting an en-bloc; into the receiver; and that the rifle fires one round each time the trigger is pulled."

The Sgt inserted an eight round clip into the weapon and pushed the bolt forward. He put the stock of the rifle against his shoulder. He lined up the sights with the wooden target and squeezed the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

First one hit the "gut" of the target

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

The next two took off both arms of the target.

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

the next three hit dead center of the chest. If was a real person; the heart and lungs would now resemble mashed potatoes.

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**PING!**_

The last two rounds took the left and right side of the head. When the rifle made the ping sound the metal clip shot out of the rifle and onto the ground. The Sgt loaded another clip into the rifle and pushed the bolt forward again and handed it to John.

"Your turn, cupcake."

John ignored the surprisingly clean insult and copied the drill sergeant and lined up his shot at the next target. No one seemed to notice John's eyes switch from blue to demonic red back to blue in seconds. John squeezed the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

Everyone stopped breathing with they're eyes wide as tires and their jaws slack. Wooden target suddenly exploded into a thousand wooden pieces that landed all over the training field. John looked back towards his rifle and the smoking crater for several seconds and then he turned to the drill sergeant

"Umm, beginners luck. Sir?"

* * *

_**APRIL 30 1942**_

For this training they were gonna jump in full combat attire. The 82' airborne logo on the left shoulder which was two AA's on a red block and the american flag on the right shoulder. The standard issue combat helmet had a fishnet cover on it. The parachute was around twenty pounds and covered his entire back. The plane roared across the sky. You could still hear the wind whipping by even in the incredibly thick haul. Right above the door to the cockpit was a light bulb that's glowing neon red. Paul was fiddling with a lighter that Bryce got him when they were on leave, Jebediah or 'Jeb' as most of the squad started to call him was humming some sort of country tune. Suddenly the red light turned green.

"GREEN LIGHT, THIS IS IT PEOPLE!" John shouted. They made their way to the second door on the plane. John being the first one there looked out the door. They were a good twenty stories high. John choked back any doubts and fears and jumped. John could have sworn he was now floating in a sky. The wind seemed to massage his skin. Soon the electronic cord was pulled from the plane and the chute shot out from the pack and John grabbed onto the handles of the chute as it slowed down his decent. The training ground started to came into view The green colored flares signified his designated landed. John used the handles to steer it into the correct direction. a few minutes later he landed just ten feet away from the flare. John tossed of the pack on the floor now useless. John grunted when he realized this particular experience was gonna happen a lot in his military career.


	2. Compilation II

_**JULY 10 1943**_

_**Somewhere in North Africa**_

_"_Sergeant Travers,sir, have a seat; the briefing will begin soon" The private said. Sergeant John Travers gave him a silent thank you. Truth be told; He still wasn't use to being called Sir. Apparently his test scores in leadership back in basic impressed them so much that the gave him the rank of sergeant the second he completed basic. John thought Jebidiah had a heart attack when he heard the news considering that minus Patrick who got promoted to the rank corporal while everyone else is still a private. John sat down on the wooden stool unsure this could be about. Rumor around the campfire was that their superiors are planning to attack and free the European theater from the Nazis. In John's opinion he wasn't sure if that was good move or a bad one. True, he was sick of the Desert but they're better entrenched and for all they know; Hitler cold have turned all of Europe into some sort of fucked up version of a shooting gallery. His deepest fear as a leader of his squad was he would lead them into a more bloody version of the okay corral. It was days like today John was really glad he wasn't a commanding officer like a colonel or General ; he's just fine with being a Sergeant, True John knew they were gonna try to free Europe sooner or later; but this soon? John took off his helmet and started to tap his fingers on it to help him think. The soft beats coming from the tapping were clearing his cautious mind. A few seconds later, his closest friends in the military joined him in the tent. Patrick Mcreary and Paul Matthews. The trio became the closest to each other then anyone else in boot camp. Most of John's friends back in Wisconsin were good guys but sometime felt like they were more acquaintances than anything else. Patrick was to busy with his priest training to socialize and Paul...well lets just say he wasn't the only one who fled Poland to get to the US. Anyway, when basic first started; They talked about almost every subject. Thier lives before joining up,sports,favorite radio programs,music. John and Patrick also helped Paul with his english. His english was good enough to get by but his accent was really heavy and had trouble with the bigger words of the english dictionary. The two took the seats right next to their sergeant/Best friend. Jebediah and the rest of the squad followed suit. Despite spending the most time with Patrick and Paul he did get to know the other members of the squad pretty well. Paul wasn't the only one from Europe in their squad. A tall Italian man by the name of Antonio Andolini. He and his family fled Sicily the second Mussolini and his fascist government came into power not only would he be their squads translator when the invasion of Italy happened but he's also the best with a sniper rifle in the squad; The man can hit a target the size of a quarter a mile away! A quarter! You could also have a pleasant conversation with him when he wasn't cleaning his springfield rifle every minute. Next was James Townley from North Dakota; who was only a half a year older then eighteen year old John Travers. James is a short and...well a bit on the heavy side with curly brown hair. This of course made him another end of joke to Jebidiah. That went and changed when everyone in basic discovered he excelled when it came to explosives; From hand grenades, to TNT, to heavy ordinance James is your man. Many wondered why he wasn't part of a b-17 crew or a bomb disposal unit or something. James told them himself he didn't know; everyone else cane to the conclusion that the 82 just really wanted him. and finally there's Jack Levine from Boston ; he's around John's height but is in his late thirties with black receding hair adorning his scalp. While the only one in the squad to get drafted he's also the only one of them to have any medical experience. Jebediah was obviously the heavy weapons expert. what else were you expecting? Patrick and Paul are good with small range weapons. John is an expert marksmen with medium range weapons. The other three guys in basic got transferred to another division before anyone could get to know them. All of them sat down and waiting for the debriefing as more and more Airborne entered the tent. Five minutes later a colonel entered the tent. If you took the image of a cartoon general that you saw every Saturday at the movies but made him twenty years younger. You got the man standing in front of our oddball group of soldiers.

"Attention Airborne. I am Colonel Francis Barbero. All of you are going to be apart of the invasion of Sicily. Or as our higher ups like to call it; Operation Husky." The Colonel signaled the projectionist to start the reel. The background of the tent suddenly projected a large photo of a sky view of a town. By the looks of things; the nazis and Mussolini's forces have been busy. Concrete walls, barbed wires, search lights, AA-Guns. And that's just from a photo, God knows what else those nazis have hidden for them.

"As you can see the Germans and the Italians reinforced this village up the yin-yang. As you can imagine Those four AA-guns are giving both us and the Brits trouble for commencing the rest the invasion. Your Objectives are as follows. First plant the demo charges on the two AA-guns on top of the town hall. It's covered head to toe in nazi propaganda and assumed to be crawling pissed off Italians and germans that you have to be blind to miss it. This is the hardest one to deal with so we'll deal with it first. Then there's the second set located just beyond the north gate of the village. It's a lot more open for the rest of the town so be very cautious of enemy snipers. Once those pesky AA-guns are clear we can focus on the rest of the invasion. You ship out in two hours, good luck airborne." The projection shut off and all the Airborne got up and left the tent.

* * *

**_A few hours later._**

_**BOOOOOOOM!**_

The interior of the entire plane shook and many of the men inside grabbed on to the hookline to keep themselves steady.

**_BOOOOOOOM_**_**!**_

"WHO THE HELL IS SHOOTING AT US!" James shouted while clutching onto the hookline for dear life. John started to listen to the pattern of the shooting and realized something.

"THAT'S NOT THE AA-GUNS! THAT'S OUR OWN GODDAMN NAVY!" John shouted. The next time John saw a sailor on leave he didn't know what he was gonna do. The red bulb in front of the interior suddenly flashed green.

"GREEN LIGHT! PREPARE TO JUMP!" Just like last time John was first. He's leaning towards the door with a blank expression on his face. murmuring a string of curse words before finally jumping . The sky was zooming past the Eighteen year old in mere seconds. The wind started whipping against his face. John could see AA rounds zooming towards the sky. Seeing green smoke flares at the bottom; The electric line pulled the chute and it shot out of the pack like a bullet. In about thirty seconds John's feet was touching solid ground. John threw off the pack and pulled out his M1 Garand service rifle. John pulled back the bolt and loaded in a fresh clip and pushed the bolt forward. John took in his surroundings and it looked like he was in someone's backyard. It was complete with hedges, bird baths and bushes. Then he heard a load _OOF!_ Whipping around pointing his rifle at the noise only to discover Private James Townley Fumbling with his chute in an attempt to get it off. Bryce lowered his rifle and sighed with a bit of humor in it. During Training James was the one who got the most botched landings.

"Again, Townley?" John asked. They started to call each other by their last names when they first got to Africa to help themselves get into the soldier mindset. The Private in question shot up and finally got rid of the pack.

"Sorry, sir. I always screw up the closer I get to the ground." He said while pulling off the M3 "Grease gun" submachine gun off the strap on his shoulder. The M3 is an automatic, .45 caliber air-cooled blowback-operated weapon that fired from an open bolt. It earned it's name by looking like gas pump. John considered picking that weapon but preferred the feeling and preciseness of a rifle in his hands. It was either that or the Thompson sub machine gun. Sure it had great firepower but the recoil really threw John in a loop.

"Where are the others, Townley?"

"Probably at the other landing Zone, sir." John bit back a groan. this mission just got a pit harder. sure other Airborne units were Parachuting in and Townley got assigned to carry the charges but They had to fight their way into the town hall and Private Gibbon carried the heavy weaponry. Gibson fell in love with The B.A.R (Browning Automatic Rifle) Because it was just like him. Bulky and a heavy hitter. Yeah Gibson was the heavy hitter in the squad and as much as John hated to admit it. They needed that right now. Sighing John turned to his comrade in arms and said.

"Come on, Townley. Let's go find our friends before Gibson accidentally kills one of them by mistake." John wasn't joking; there were several close calls in the past. thankfully no one got hurt. Townley nodded and followed his Sargent. The other landing zone was about one block away. Hopefully opposition would be kept to a minimum-

"AMERICANA" An Italian voice shouted out. followed by a gunshot that landed between the allied soldiers feet. Thinking quickly; John shoved him and Townley behind a cart. From the looks of it the blackshirt was using a kar98 bolt action rifle. When the blackshirt started to pull the bolt back; the bolt seemed to be stuck in place.

"arma tedesco stupido!" The blackshirt shouted

Hearing the man curse in Italian. John made his move. Unknown to everyone else- John included. His eyes turned from ocean blue to blood red just like back in basic. John popped out of cover and fired.

_**BANG!**_

the Italian blackshirt soon evaporated into a thin red mist that sprayed the streets red. Tiny chunks of organs and meat fell on the floor with a flop noise. John's eyes switched back to blue . John stared at the weapon in shock. That hasn't happened since that one time in basic! After that it never happened was happening in his life he just knows it.

* * *

_**Inside the seal**_

The great Kyuubi no kitsune stirred awake. his ninetails flowed out into the cage. His slitted eyes took in his cage and everything around it. The Kyuubi looked at the environment in confusion. This wasn't the usual environment for Jinchuuriki's demons

_**'It's usually a sewer.'**_The disgusting sewer was replaced by What was in all honesty a war zone. Trenches, barbed wires, machine gun nests, minefields.

**_'Did i get sealed inside a sociopath?' _**The second the king of the tailed demons thought that. Memories seemed to flash in his mind. The Kyuubi let out a grunt in acceptance.

_**'A soldier,huh? I guess i better get to work to prepare his body for what's about to happen.' **_The kyuubi turned around in his cage and looked at Bryce's chakra network.

_**'This might take sometime. Guess the kit might have to fight this war with what he has in the meantime.'**_

* * *

" Townley get out of cover and fall in." Travers said once he snapped himself out of his stupor. He wasn't quite sure what happened to make a human body implode like that but it sure as hell wasn't the rifle that caused it. Townley slowly left the cart and stood right next to his sergeant. Townley stared at the puddle that used to be a man; the man face turned at least six different shades of green Townley whipped around and bent over and released his lunch. Travers couldn't blame the man, no training in the world right now could prepare them for what human mush looked like. Still they we're very exposed from this position and Travers didn't to a part of a goddamn sniper's delight feast.

"Pull it together private we're moving on the double." Townley managed to get himself under control and wiped his mouth. The two ran through the streets as best as the could with out getting spotted. They hopped over a nearby fence and found five guns pointed straight at their faces. Two M1A1 carbines, one B.A.R one Springfield sniper rifle and one thompson submachine gun. It was Mccreary,Mathews, Gibson, Andolini and Levine Once the four got a good look they lowered their weapons with an embarrassed look on their faces. Travers gave his squad a comedic look for a few seconds then gave his squad a hand sign that told them to fall in. They nodded and followed their leader. The cover of night and their olive colored combat gear was helping them blend into the background. They stayed away from street lamps like they were the plague but unfortunately the constant AA gun rounds being shot into the sky was lighting up the night like a christmas tree. The men stopped when they heard the sound of conventional firearms going off and yelling in both English and Italian.

"Looks like the hundred and first and the rest of the 82 started the party without us, guys." Travers said humorously.

"How rude of them." Levine rebuttled. Travers made a motion with his head, they nodded and followed him as he sprinted towards the noise. It wasn't long before they spotted the town hall. A beautiful stone building that at least had to be at least been old enough to see the fall of the roman empire. Now it has machine guns nest for MG42s in the balcony the nazi party and Mussolini propaganda was plastered all over the building, sand bags were piled up near the stairs and empty munition boxes could be seen near the door. On the street remnants of the 82nd and the hundred and first. at least four squads worth for each. They were using things like vendor carts, the alleyway walls, a few stray barrels that were in the street and even the enemy sand bags. The stairs were cluttered with Black shirts firing on the airborne squadrons. Travers leaned back on a nearby wall and pulled off a frag grenade hanging on his pants clip. Travers pulled out the safety pin and tossed the grenade as hard as he could near the stairs. The grenade landed right under a black shirt manning a MG42 right near the first steps of the stairs. The man looked down to stare right at the pineapple shaped grenade.

**_Ka Booooooom_**_**!**_

A cloud of black ash clouded the small area. Tiny chunks of the italian soldier flew across the small area the barricade inhabited. The MG42's trigger was blown clean off and the barrel was now bent; rendering it useless. that noise confirmed the closest MG42 nest is out commision and gave our band of misfits the time they needed to help the rest of the airborne. Travers looked up towards the balcony to spot another machine gun nest mowing down more airborne like it was going out of style. Travers didn't even attempt to look at the growing number of bodies piling up in the streets. They needed a game plan and fast. A light bulb seemed to go off in his head.

"Andolini, see that cart in the main road?" Travers shouted and the Italian-American soldier nodded.

"Get behind it and give laughing boy up in the balcony a closed casket funeral! We're gonna cover your back and give the wise assess on the stairs something to think about! " He shouted while bringing another grenade out.

"Si, Signore!_(Yes, Sir!)_" He then charged towards toward the cart. Bryce pulled the pin and threw the grenade towards the town halls main door while Mccreary and Mathews opened fired at the same spot as more and more black shirts charged result was hazardous. Mccreary and Mathews carbines ripped through at least three men each like wet tissue paper. The grenade took four more black shirts in milliseconds and took one blackshirts legs off. The italian soldier clutched on to what was left of his legs. one was blown off just below the knee cap while the other was the entire leg right up to the hip. A bullet from Mccreary entered his forehead; ending his suffering. Levine, Gibson and Townley Shot at the ma in the balcony. Not that shots were connecting they were just meant to keep the gunner's attention away from Andolini...Speaking of which. Andolini brought the but of the gun twoards his shoulder and rested his cheek on it. Andolini lined the scope up right at the gunner's throat and squeezed the trigger. The bullet tore straight through the man's jugular with no resistance. The blood rushed out of the wound like a leak in a dam. It took him five whole seconds to die.

"possa tu riposare in pace" _(May you rest in peace.) _With that Andolini charged back towards his squad with a furious pace. Once he was only a few feet away from the squad; an eerily similar sound to lightning echoed out and Andolini was on his back clutching his midsection which now had a hole the size of an acorn. Travers spotted his fallen comrade; He raised his rifle, spotted the shooter and pulled the trigger. The round entered the black shirt's eye causing an entry wound the size of a golf ball while exit wound was the size of a baseball. The round probably tumbled through something on the way out. He turned back to his squad and shouted.

"Levine! Follow me! Everyone else, cover us!" The squad nodded in conformation in his orders and did as they were told. Travers and Levine were near to their fallen Italian comrade in seconds. Travers grabbed his wounded squad mate by his left arm and threw it over his shoulder while Levine grabbed the right and did the same. They lifted him up while his legs occasionally touched the ground and would drag every now and then. They got him back to the alley wall while the squad managed to "bag and tag" six black shirts. From the looks of things the airborne; both the 82nd and the hundred and first were starting to push back the black shirts back into the town house . Hell even a couple of squads were attempting to enter it. But back at the wall; Travers was helping Levine dig the slug out of Andolini.

"Help me get the gear off. " Travers did as instructed and tore open Andolini's overcoat and lifted the olive green t-shirt over his head and onto the floor. Levine took off his pack and set it on the floor while taking out a white packet labeled sulfa powder. Levine toor open the packet and poured the equally white powder onto the wound. Culating the wound and hopefully stopping the infection. Next, Levine took out two things; a morphine syrette and a pair of tweezers.

"No exit wound. We're gonna have to get the bullet out. Good news is that it's not the deep in from the looks of it." Levine said sounding more like a savant then a standard army medic. Levine bit off the morphine cap and spat it on the ground and injected the syrette into Andolini's neck. Then Levine took the tweezers and inserted it into the entry wound and started to fish around for the bullet. Andolini started to clench his teeth in order to stop himself from screaming; Travers grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"C'mon Andolini you're tougher then you know. Levine is almost done digging the slug out of you and then we can go and kick Hitler and Mussolini's balls into their throats and be home in time for Christmas, Believe it!" Travers said with a grin that resembled one you'd see on a fox not a eighteen year old boy.

* * *

Inside the seal the Kyuubi sneezed and looked around confused. He uncurled himself and stood up glaring at the nothingness in the war zone.

_**'Note to self. Castrate who ever interrupted my nap.' **_With that the Kyuubi curled up into a ball and was already fast asleep.

* * *

Andolini gave a weak chuckle while biting back a pain filled groan.

"D-d-d-don't m-make me l-laugh sir, M-m-my insides are barely holding together a-a-as it is." With one final twist levine pulled out the bullet and dropped it on the cold concrete floor.

"Well good news or bad news is depending on what you think is it's not serious enough to ship you back to the states but you will need to lie down for few days." Levine said while letting lose a sigh of relief. Levine pulled out a needle and thread that looked it was from a fishing lure. Levine tied the the needle and thread together and quickly stitched up the lure in record as the wound wasn't that big. Levine grabbed some scissors from his bag and cut the excess thread. He then pulled out some bandages and began to wrap it around his mid torso. When it was all said and done Levine slid the medical pack back onto his shoulders. Levine turned around and faced his young C.O.

"While wound was nothing too serious. He shouldn't be moving around right now." Levine said. Travers rubbed his whisker birthmarks in thought the same way he did when he was a little kid when something perplexed him. Travers looked at his men and sighed.

"Levine stay here Andolini and make he stays comfortable. Mccreary your on guard duty for these two just in case if the black shirts try to push forward again. Mathews, Gibson and Townley your with me. We're gonna have fun storming the castle." He said with another foxy grin. Truth be told when ever the squad saw that look it usually meant two things. He either was gonna prank you to death or two he had some insane plan everyone in his eye sight was involved. They didn't know which was worse. But they got the feeling they were about to find out.

* * *

Travers pushed the bolt back on his M1 to see he had about five rounds left. Humming to himself; he pressed the eject button on the rile and the clip sprung out and Travers caught with his right hand and put it in one of the many pouches that was on his belt. Travers loaded in a fresh clipand slammed the bolt forward. Travers and his remaining three squad mates slowly made their way out of the alley. The number of Airborne squads attempting to enter the town house was to much for Travers to count. The four ran up the stairs ready to join their fellow Airborne. Travers ran up the stairs with a furious pace. Once inside; Travers and his squad took cover behind a flipped over table. The stairs that led up to upper levels of the town hall had a MG42 pointed right at the top of the stairs. The stairs had about twenty steps. The body count of young american soldiers that were lying perfectly still on the steps was a number that Travers chose to ignore. Running up there was obvious suicide, He could throw a few more grenades but he only had a couple left and he had a feeling he was going to need them not that far in the future and finally it needed to be a big explosion from the look he did get it was heavily in trenched there was gotta be something they could exploit. Looking around the bullet riddled room he saw a small little hand mirror. The frame and handle was busted but the glass was perfectly fine. Getting an idea he he slung his rifle on his shoulder thanks to the strap and pulled out his M3-trench knife from the sheath that was hanging on his utility belt. He used his free hand to reach into one of the pouches and pulled a pack of Wrigily's chewing gum. The three men looked at him like he just been committed to a nuthouse. Putting the knife down; he opened the pack, took out the stick of gum and put it in his mouth. after chewing it a few times he took out the gum with his right hand picked the knife with his left and placed the gum on the tip of the knife. He picked the oval shaped glass and carefully placed it on the gum. His squad mates got a enlightened look on their faces when they realized the sergeant was doing. Travers extended the arm that held the knife out of cover by mere inches. Looking at the mirror; Travers fought with all his might to keep the grin off his face. He had just found Achilles's heel. Mere inches away from the MG was a box of ammunition. Travers had no idea why it was out in the open like that. These black shirt guys are either a bunch of untrained rookies or the Airborne just flodded the town house a lot sooner then they wanted to. Traver hoped it was the latter because the former was just down right embarrassing. With of a flick of his wrist; The glass and the gum had flown of the knife. Putting the knife back in the sheathe he looked at his three squad mates and said

"Give me some covering fire!" The three raised their weapons and opened fire on the black shirts that were in the kitchen that was only twelve feet from their cover While Sgt. Travers made a mad dash for the stairs. Pulling a grenade out from his belt he climbed up the first few steps with ease just when he neared the corpses of his fellow airborne that were littering the last seven steps; he pulled out the pin and threw the grenade. The grenade drooped right down in the ammunition box. And then...

_**KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Part of flesh,blood,bone,metal,shell casings and wood rained down in the town to few minutes ago where the thunderous noise of gunfire reigned supreme but know all that could be heard in the place was distinct ringing noise; in reality Travers was the only one to notice this strange foreign noise. That all he could hear. not even his own heartbeat that he knew for a fact was thumping against his chest a mile a minute. Travers shakily stood and grabbed the railing and in a daze walked down the stairs.

* * *

_**Inside the seal**_

**"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU STUPID FUCKING FLESH BAG...stupidest...lazy...ass humping." **The great demon fox muttered the last part under his breath. His jinchuuriki blew his Kami-damned eardrums out by being that close to that big of an explosion. The Kyuubi sighed. While it was a quick fix with his demonic chakra and it took seconds for the kit to get it back it still a pain to jump start Kyuubi let out another sigh.

**"The things i do for my vessels." **He said as he pumped some chakra into his vessel's ears to heal them.

* * *

_**Back in the town house.**_

And then Travers heard a loud POP; and then the ringing stopped. It was replaced by the sounds of squad's comic filled banter and sounds of them reloading their respected weapons.

" I think I felt my balls shoot up into my stomach" Gibson said while he slammed a new clip into the B.A.R. completely surprised by the sheer size of the explosion.

"I didn't know you wear a hermaphrodite." Mathews said while getting out of cover causing Townley to snicker. Gibson glared at them but Sargent Travers cut in before he could respond.

" Guys we can talk about what team Gibson bats for later. But right now we have two AA guns to take down so let's get going Airborne." Gibson grumbled under his breath as he was called a Hermaphrodite and a homosexual within a whole minute. The squad by no means hate Gibson he was actually quite nice once he was done being wise ass; plus this was just payback for the smack talk from him from back in basic training. The three men followed their leader up the stairs read for the next fray they were about to land in. Travers looked and noticed about three more sets of stairs. Sighing, he reached into one of the pouches took out a pack of camel's cigarettes. What? they had time. When the tobacco stick was between his lips he pulled out a lighter with the 82nd airborne logo on it. He started smoking about a few weeks after he finished basic training. He didn't like it for it's taste that was for sure; it tasted like expired cheese that was injected into a dead raccoon. It was the only thing that melted away the stress like it was nothing. And as of late. He had nothing but stress in his life.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back in Konoha - Hokage's office_**

Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze sighed as her assistant Miko brought another sack of paperwork on her desk.

"More documents that require your signature lady fifth."

Why did Minato-Kun have to name her his successor? Ten years have past since that awful day. After Mikoto knocked her out and brought her to the hospital; She was told of her husband's demise and her son Naruto's disapperence by one of her closest friends and godmother to Naruto;Mebuki Haruno. Time and space just seemed to shatter when her friend uttered those words. For hours on end on that sorrow day all Kushina did was cry onto her friend as Mebuki held her like a glass doll. Kushina was released from the hospital a few days later she found her husband's journal with the latest entry being written down only a day before his death. Minato was apparently expecting the worst throughout her pregnancy with Naruto. Her heart mended itself a little when she found out that he discovered a long ago forgotten Jutsu that could send someone to another dimension. That meant her son was alive and living a happy life where no one was trying to hurt him.

* * *

Suddenly Sargent Jonathan Travers sneezed

* * *

She broke down into tears once her eyes landed on the note that claimed only the person who cast the jutsu or someone who had an infinite supply of chakra who also knows the jutsu can reverse it. She only knew two in the elemntal nations who had infinite chakara Kami herself and the Shinigami. In conclusion she was gonna have to wait for a miracle to see her son again. Not even a day later she learned she was named fifth hokage. The funny thing was once she first moved to Konoha she wanted nothing more then to be the first female hokage. Now she couldn't give a rat's ass. All she wanted was to hold her baby in her arms while Minato held her in his. At first she refused but was convinced into doing it by Minato's own mother Tsunade Senju. They discovered that the legendary sucker was in fact the yellow flash's mother. Long story short one drunken night with Jiryaya. Tsunde thought her son was dead after the hotel she was staying at was burned to the ground from an electrical fire when she left to get some groceries. But it turned out that one of the hotel's employee's saved the young Senju heir but assumed that the boy's parents died in the fire and dropped the baby off in the orphanage. This was discovered two whole weeks before the Kyuubi was unleashed on Konoha. Tsunade stayed in Konoha to help her daughter in law piece her life back together. A knock on her office door interrupted the twenty nine year old woman's stroll through memory lane.

"Enter." As soon as the words left her lips a familiar brunette entered the room. Kushina's eyes bulged out of their sockets

"Mebuki-chan" Kushina rose from her chair the robes of the hokage clinging to her frame. The two walked over two each other and hugged. Tears were rushing down both women's faces. It felt like forever since they saw each other. Kushina had duites as the hokage and Mebuki had duties to raise her daughter Sakura. Even though Sakura had a series of social anxieties as a little girl, The bubblegum haired girl was constantly in her office next door working on...something. When Kushina broke the hug she noticed her friend had a piece of paper in her hands.

"Mebuki-chan, whats that?" Mebuki smiled at her friend. Kushina must of been really tired to have forgotten her own idea!

"This Kushi-chan!" She said as she handed the paper to her dearest friend. One good look was enough for Kushina's eyes to inflate to the size of the hokages' monument.

_**" I the forth hokage Minato Namikaze declare this document is a legal marriage contract for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sakura Haurno"**_

Tears were slowly leaking from the red head. Not of sadness but of joy. Kushina Looked at her friend with a smile that could turn a heart of stone to butter. how did she forget about the day she was five months along with Naruto and Mebuki eight months along with Sakura and how she busted down the door to her husband's office by using Jiryaya as a battering ram (Who she caught looking up Mebuki's skirt.)and demanded a marriage contract between the two children. Minato fainted right on the spot. Kushina hugged the paper to her chest. It was things like this that gave her hope she would see her baby again. Even though she dismantled the civilian council years ago. there was still a minor yet painfully loud group of civies who questioned all of her decrees; including that the non-ninja clan family was now in a marital relationship with the best clan in Konoha's history.

* * *

When the cigarette was just about about to start to burn away at the filter; Travers took it out of his mouth, threw it onto the ground and extinguished it with his boot. Travers and his squad reached the last flight of stairs in no and his squad could hear the AA guns spitting out rounds like it was going out of style. Sgt. Travers turned around and said.

"Townley, get the demo charges ready, Mathews and Gibson; you two and I are gonna eliminate any resistance the black shirts put up and give Townley enough time to blow those AA guns straight to hell and hopefully The rest of the airborne will get off their asses and help. Everyone be careful; Levine's not here to patch you up if something happens so check the corners, keep you head down and you're weapon ready at all times. We clear?" The men all nodded.

"Good. Let's do this." He said walking towards his objective with determination. Travers led his squad up to the roof of the town house. Now though they were in some sort of attic. They carefully peeked out the window to see what they were up against. What they saw was much worse then they were expecting. Not only were there Italian ground troops but a handful of German soldiers here as well. there were thirty hostiles in general on this roof not including the two people that were manning each AA gun. Both AA guns had nine troops each guarding it. The remaining twelve were moving things around like crates of ammo. It was a goddamn miracle they didn't hear the racket the three airborne made to get up in the first place.

_'Fucking shit! I Knew Jerry was here but...Fuck! I knew this mission was F.U.B.A.R from the_ _start at least S.N.A.F.U!_' Travers thought. His squad mates having similar thoughts. Planting himself against the wall; Travers used his free hand to reach into his pouch and brought out the photo of his parents and himself when he was a baby. He always kept it with him. Taking a deep breath; he put the photo back in the pouch and readied his weapon and ignoring the tears that were forming up in his eyes. He grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it. His squad raised their weapons; prepared for a full out fire-fight. Checking the corners; sighing happily that there wasn't any guards by the door.

_'knocking our birds out of the sky must be their priority.' _Motioning for his squad to fall in; They quietly made their way to the first AA-gun. In just twelve seconds they were behind a sandbag cover that was mere inches away from the AA-gun. Travers pulled out his M3-trench knife.

"Townley bring out the comp-B charges and wait for my signal to plant it. Gibson you and Mathews stay sharp and only open fire if the notice us." He said in a harsh whisper. When they nodded he hopped over the sandbags and made his way over to the AA-gun. He set his sights on the german soldier who just finished loading rounds into it . Sneaking up behind him; he stood up and brought the knife to his neck. Just one shove and the blade sunk into the flesh of the neck of the german soldier. with a quick flick of the wrist; The solder's neck was torn clean open like when a child rips open a bag of candy. Blood shot out like a bullet and stained Travers hands a deep crimson color. Travers let the Nazi fall on the ground. He turned and set his gaze on the Nazi firing the AA-gun. Once again he crouched down and headed towards his target. When he was close enough he stood up and jammed the knife in the sides of the Nazi's neck. He pulled out the knife and quickly shoved it back in it's sheathe. He raised his left hand and made a motion. He saw Townley (barley) vault over the sandbags. When Travers went back into cover with Gibson and Mathews; Townley took off his pack and took out a block shaped object the sized of a school's textbook that had the words composition B in bold letters. Townley placed it on the AA-gun and it stuck to it like gum on a shoe. When Townley was done priming it he pulled out the pin, threw his pack over his shoulders. Most comp B charges usually have a fifteen second fuse before detonation but since it James Franklin Townley a savant with explosives managed to increase the fuse to fifty seconds. The down side was that it gave any enemy a short amount of time to tear it off and throw it back at them Before he could hop back over. Gibson spotted someone in the corner of his eye. More specifically a Nazi soldier. Travers and Mathews noticed it as well; the three of them raised their weapons as well as the Nazi. A flash of yellow shot out from four different barrels. The Nazi's splattered open like a water melon. Turning around to tell Townley to get over here and into cover but his words died in his mouth and his eyes were as wide as a tank's treads.

"J-J-John?" Townley whispered out. his entire right eye was missing and in it's place was a golf ball sized hole with crimson red liquid leaking out of it. And at that moment the charge detonated. Townley's body exploded along with it; splashing a river of blood on his friends. The shock wave sent Gibson, Mathews and Travers flat on their back. The knock back was enough to send the young sergeant in a daze and send his remaining team members out cold. Italian black shirts and Nazi forces were now charging towards them. Sergeant Jonathan Travers started to hyperventilate; his hand started clutch at his heart when his chest started to buck like wild bronco. He felt so much; pain, grief, those paled in comparison to one of humanities most simple yet volatile emotions... flipped himself over to lay on his chest and attempted to push himself up as heard the thunderous march of Axis forces storming towards them.

"J-James i'm so sorry."Travers said remorselessly. Travers suddenly started to heave; a black mush substance shot out of his mouth like a fire hydrant when you bust it open. When it stopped Travers eyes didn't switch from blue to red like earlier no it switched from ocean blue to jet black. That wasn't the only change to his body. His fingernails started to shift into claws and tuned to the same dark color of his eyes and were about six inches long. His teeth got sharper and sharper as if he had been filing them. His nose and and ears shaped shifted into ones you'd see on a fox. His skin started to shift from a healthy peach like color to blood red. His normal height of about six feet and three inches; shot up to eight feet and eleven inches. His entire uniform; utility belt, helmet, combat boots and so on just seemed to fade away into his skin which now resembled the fur of a rabid animal By the time the Axis forces surrounded the airborne squad they witnessed the last part of the horrifying transformation. Two horns shot out from Travers' head; they were only six inches across from each other but were twelve inches in length and pointed straight a lone tail shot out from his lower back that was five feet in length but the tip resembled that of a spear. The axis forces were completely terrified. One Nazi solider shouted the closest comparison that a creature like this could get.

"DER TEUFEL!" _(THE DEVIL!)_ A grin appeared on the creature's face. The axis forces nearly shit themselves when the creature replied with.

_**"**_**_Sie ziemlich nahe sind." _**_(you're pretty close) _that did it as no less then five soldiers attempted to run away but all of then all of them that attempted that were suddenly now resembled the meat on a shish-kabob. The other axis soldiers looked on horrified when the creature's tail suddenly threw the bodies that were impaled on it were thrown off the roof. they seemed to snap out of what ever daze they were in and open fired on the creature but once the bullets hit their target the bullets were on the floor flat. The axis soldiers continued firing hoping it would get a different result. but for them the same thing happened flat and useless. when a series of clicks could be heard coming from the guns; the grin on the creature face just seemed to grow.

_**"Oh this is gonna be fuuuuuunnnnnn." **_He said happily in english.

* * *

_**Inside the seal**_

The Kyuubi was thrashing wildly against it's cage attempting suck back that excess demon chakra.

**"DAMMIT KIT WAKE UP BEFORE YOU KILL US ALL! YOUR BODY ISN'T READY TO HANDEL THAT MUCH CHAKRA! PLEASE CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU KILL US! **The Kyuubi roared. The kit's body must have called upon the demon fox's chakra without realizing it. When hosts usually combine demon with emotion they usually transform into a physical form of how much chakra is in a tale of a Bijuu. But this was something...monstrous even by the Kyuubi no kitsune's standerds. What ever his vessel turned into... it was somehow poisoning them the more the thing is out and about the more it takes away from it's host's lifespan. The Kyuubi needed to think and think fast before he died with his vessel. A light bulb seemed to go off in the demon fox's head. it was a gamble but it just might work.

* * *

The creature licked it's lips with it's long black tongue as the men before it were cowering like babies. It raised it's left hand and made a swiping motion. the hand went clean through three whole soldiers and half way through a forth's midsection. dislodging it's hand from said body. He stalked his way over to the soldiers who were slowly backing away from it. It grabbed the closest one by his foot.

"NEIN! NEIN!" _(NO! NO!) _The soldier called out/ Tears were rushing down his face.

_**"JA! JA!" **__(YES! YES!) _The creature responded with. Pulling on the leg until a loud snap could be heard. The creature seemed to shiver in pleasure at sound of the man's scream of pain. With very little effort he tore the limb clean off and started to beat the maimed man senseless with his own leg until he finally bled out. Looking on the four remaining soldiers it's tail suddenly grew barbs on the sides. The tail extended several feet and launched towards their necks. it went clean through each one's neck like cardboard. With a slight tug the heads popped off. Blood gushed out their necks like a shacked bottle of coca-cola. The heads easily slid off the tail. The creature eyes light up like a kid on christmas morning once his eyes landed on the remaining intact AA-gun. Grabbing it by the barrel he started to twist it until it looked like a misshaped pretzel. The creature froze when it heard a feminine voice.

"John? Sweetie?" IT was none other then Janet Allison Case-Travers. The woman who raised John for the past fifteen years with her husband. The creature attempted to slash thee woman with it's tail but it stood in place as if was frozen in a block of ice. The woman made her way toward the creature and put her hand against it's cheek and started to massaged it.

"It's okay sweetie, I know loosing someone hurts but please calm down. This isn't you. Please for me?" The creature legs started to quiver and soon collapsed under a non existent weight. The creature's appearance slowly dissolved like an acid. In a matter of second Jonathan Travers laid passed on the floor his appearance and equipment back the way they were. The image of his adopted mother faded away like a mist.

* * *

_**Inside the seal**_

The Kyuubi let out a huge sigh of relief thankful that the creature couldn't see through a simple Genjutsu like the one he casted in the boy's mind. They were lucky all that thing managed suck away from the kit's lifespan was a day at most. which was even more insignificant thanks to uzumaki longevity. all uzumaki usually make it to a hundred and fifty if they don't choose a hazardous life style like a ninja or in the kit's case a soldier. Still the Kyuubi needed to be careful in the future. If that monster got out again It could be the last time.


	3. compilation III

_**Chapter eight: We'll meet again**_

* * *

Travers put another cigarette in his mouth as he watched as what little left of Townley get lowered into a makeshift grave;It was around six in the morning; It was just three and a half a mile walk from the village. There was no way they could ship him home with what little was left of him. Hell all they buried him with was a few personal belonging that weren't totally destroyed and his weapon of choice the grease gun; after removing the firing pin of course. With a shaking hand he pulled out his lighter and light the death stick that was hanging loosely on his lips. Since Mcreary was the priest in training they had him do that whole funeral speech most priests do. Travers exhaled a puff of smoke as he watched his best friend go on about how Townley was in the loving arms of Jesus and the such. While you wouldn't be wrong if you called Travers an atheist. Hell was probably only a few of them in the entire damn military but he was always respectful and friendly toward people of all faiths if they were good people. Mcreary,Townley,Mathews and Andolini were the nicest guys he ever met And now Townley was gone because of an order he gave to him. When the funeral was done Travers threw out the cigarette and extinguished it with his boot. It was just Travers, Mathews, Gibson and Mcreary at the funeral. Andolini was resting in a medical tent in the village while Levine was helping the other medics with aiding wounded on both sides. Mathews and Mcreary left about a fem minutes afterwords but they both wanted to tell Travers that Townley's death was unavoidable but when they saw that far away look on his face. They knew that it was for the best they let him come to that conclusion himself. Travers waited a full hour before returning. Command gave all the ground forces a few days to regroup, bury their dead and maintain peace among what was left of the civilian population before they another mission on them like this. They probably figured after a mission like that they needed a breather. During the whole walk back all he thought about was the horrific image he saw when when he woke up on that roof to. Mutilated bodies everywhere, decapitated heads, ripped off limbs and the strangest of them all an AA-gun with the barrels twisted in a knot. All he knows is he blacked out after Townley died and waking up face first in a river of blood. Apparently that wasn't the only surprise while he and his squad were out cold; British forces managed to get to the second pair of AA-guns with very little resistance. Aperrently the one's in the town house were more important in axis forces point of view. Travers could have sworn before he woke up he saw his mother and her telling him it was going be okay and to calm down. Calm down? From what ? It wasn't like he was the one who ripped those soldiers limb from limb. Right?

* * *

_**Inside the seal**_

The Kyuubi was starting to sweat. He though he sealed off those memories!? So how the hell did the kit remember that?! There was no way the kit knew his true origin yet. He could see all his memories so that idea was off the table. Then it suddenly accrued to the great Demon lord.

**_'The seal..._****' **The Kyuubi stared at the seal with the most terrified look on his face he ever had in his life and he lived for hundreds of thousands of years and he was never more terrified then he was right now. The seal had holes all over it and looked like an acid that attempted to eat it's way through it.

**_'Whatever that thing was it did some damage to the seal when the kit transformed.'_**

The most frightening part was; he wasn't sure if he could fix it. The seal was designed to keep him in here but if it failed the Kyuubi would be free for about six seconds before he and the kit kicked the bucket. How the hell did the fourth hokage or the shinigami make a seal with such a glaring design flaw? Irregardless he knew he couldn't fix this thing or at least not on his own; maybe he could remedy it? The Kyuubi sighed and readied his chakra for putting it bluntly a complete fucking shot in the dark.

* * *

**_Back with Sargent Travers_**

It didn't take him long to locate his squad. The village wasn't appeared as big as it did in the debriefing photos and the fact that he knew his squad like and open book with a big font certainly helped plus he could hear Gibson's loud voice from here all the way back to Wisconsin. From the sounds of it; Gibson was telling a story that involved his uncle, a fifth of whiskey and a weed wacker. Travers smacked his hand against his lower forehead and dragged it down his face in annoyance.

_'Need to get in there before he gets to the part with the sheep.' _Travers thought with disgust remembering when he told them that story back in basic. Long story short none of them got sleep that day. The horrifying story was coming from a cellar with both of it's doors wide open. Shaking his head in disgust he went down the stairs seemingly at his own pace. In mere seconds he found his subordinate telling the story to six members of the eighty second airborne; all privates by the look of them and all of them had look that was a hundred percent similar to a look on child's face when you told them you accidentally ran over their puppy. From that look Travers knew he was too late to save any of them. But to his surprise no one besides Gibson from his squad was eyed his squad mate with more disgust then he ever thought possible; which was saying something considering that during their last days stationed in Africa he caught Gibson peeping into the woman's locker room for an USO show and started to masturbate right then and there. They weren't even strippers; they were reenacting scenes from that movie wizard of oz that came out four years prior. When Travers caught him he made Gibson clean the closest things they had for latrines for a week or else he alert some one higher up on the chain of command where he would most likely be thrown in the brig. Gibson agreed and clean the latrines for a week...and for a week they severed nothing but an american take on that mexican food: enchiladas; Travers believed it was called at the base. Bringing himself back to reality, Travers saw the bottle of wine that was hanging loosely from Gibson's fingers.

"Gibson. The fuck are you doing?" When Travers made his presence known. The eighty second fumbled to their feet and saluted him when the saw the patch that identified him as a Sargent. Travers slammed his palm on his face. Travers always hated that. He's a Sargent not Brigadier General Norman D. Cota. Who Travers actually had the pleasure of meeting in person. Great General but clearly loved his job a lot more then most people in his shoes would. Anyway, Travers made a motion with his head that told the eighty second to leave the Cellar. When they were gone. Travers also noticed something he'd never see on the burley southern man's face. Tears. He was crying . Gibson let out a series of drunken hiccups as he fumbled around the small room. at this point; Travers was wondering if Gibson even knew where he even was right now. Hell; Travers was starting to think that Gibson thought he was talking to himself and had no idea those eighty second paratroopers were there. Despite all the shit talking Gibson let lose on Townley; They were friends. You just had to look a lot closer to see it. Travers swiped the bottle out of Gibson's hands and inspected it. Two thirds of it was gone. Taking a sip; Travers eyes seemed to almost launch themselves out of their sockets. What ever was in this wine it was probably the strongest wine on earth to do that to man that sized since he knew for a fact that drinking two thirds of a wine bottle got you drunk but not that drunk. When he he set his eyes back on Gibson he found him passed out on the floor. Travers sighed sadly. Despite all sick shit that Gibson says and does; Gibson was a nice guy in his own you did Gibson a solid, he would have your back for the rest of his life and as tragic as it was; Townley was one of those people. About two months ago back in Africa Townley saved Gibson's life when they were escorting a german POW back to base and the POW somehow got his hands on a shard of glass and attempted to stab Gibson. Townley was the first to notice and shot the POW in the neck. After that Gibson stopped the fat jokes and defended Townley when someone else made them. Travers winced in sympathy towards the was a miracle he held it together when the found Townley's remains and at his funeral. Travers looked back at the bottle and sighed in defeat.

_'Might as well. We have the next day off as well and after today I probably need a drink'_

Travers brought the bottle back to his mouth but this time he didn't take a sip. he started to chug whatever was left. When the bottle was empty; Travers starred at the bottle in disappointment. He drank enough to at least get him tipsy.

_'Not even a damn buzz? Ugh can my situation get any worse?'_

* * *

_**Inside the seal**_

The Kyuubi actually felt sympathy towards his vessel after everything that happened in last twenty four hours. But sadly he couldn't risk anything right now so he kick started the healing factor to destroy the alcohol in the kit's bloodstream. And besides even if didn't the healing factor practically had a mind of it's own anyway and wouldn't let the boy get drunk but it wound't have been as instantaneous.

**_'I'm truly sorry kit. I can't risk the chance of you getting drunk and getting some drunken rage and letting that creature back out on mistake.'_**

* * *

**_Back with Sargent Travers_**

Travers looked around for something else to pass the time with since his body apparently denied him the right to get drunk. In the end he just opted for joining his comrade on the floor. Travers couldn't help but think what Townley would think if he saw them like this. What he thought he would say mirrored the lyrics of a song he heared when he was on shore leave after he completed basic. The song soon invaded his mind. it was almost like the woman singing it was doing it right in front of him.

We'll meet again,  
Don't know where,don't know when,  
But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day.  
Keep smiling through,  
Just like you always do,  
Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds, far away.  
So will you please say hello,  
To the folks that I know,  
Tell them I won't be long, i wont be long  
They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go  
I was singing this song.

A few tears slipped from the eighteen year olds eyes as the song in his head continued.

We'll meet again,  
Don't know where,don't know when,  
But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day.  
We'll meet again,  
Don't know where, don't know when,  
But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day.  
Keep smiling through,  
Just like you always do,  
Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds, far away.  
So will you please say hello  
To the folks that I know,  
Tell them I won't be long,i wont be long  
They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go  
I was singing this song.  
We'll meet again,  
Don't know where, don't know when.  
But I know well meet again, some sunny day.  
We'll meet again,  
Don't know where, don't know when.  
But I know well meet again some sunny day.

There was more to the song but it stopped as Travers finally lost control and started to cry. The tears didn't dare stop. His sobs weren't quiet as there were only audible noise in the cellar. Travers hadn't cried like this since he was a child and found out he was adopted. The sole difference was that His adoptive parents truly loved him as their son and nothing would change that. But this... He got his friend killed from an order he gave to him. He wishes that HE was the one that ripped those nazis and black shirts to death and not lay in puddle of his friends blood.

* * *

**Chapter 9: C-rats and talks among friends**

* * *

Four hours later Travers left the cellar but made sure he had a couple of 82nd guys who were waiting outside drag the drunk Gibson to the town house which they were using as barracks and an infirmary until they move on to the next mission. Travers felt his stomach rumble so he headed over to nearby picnic table; sat down and grabbed a C-ration or C-rats as some troops called them out of his opened the small brown box and took out it's contents. First was the meal itself that was in a tin can that was as big as a soda can but a lot thicker. The next was a can opener with a curved blade. a plastic fork. Then a small packet of lemonade drink powder. a pack of camel cigarettes and finally a single stick of gum. Travers pocketed the gum, lemon drink powder and the cigarettes and focused on the meal. He grabbed the can opener and stabbed it at the top of the can. With little effort he ripped the top open. Once he saw what was in side the meal he cringed in disgust.

_'Ah fuck me sideways. Ham and motherfuckers.'_ Travers swallowed back a gag from looking at the meal. Ham and mother fuckers aka Ham and Lima beans. He ate one of those back in Africa...and didn't leave the latrines for nearly six minutes from puking it right back up. These things were the most hated type of ration in the military. He was confidante that even the Marines who were fighting in the pacific theater; Who were fighting and sleeping in insect infested,booby trapped jungles who probably only eat once in a while when not getting attacked by the imperial army threw these things away. He knew only one man who generally tolerated these things.

"Ahem." Travers' eyes shot up to the soldier who did that.

_'Speak of the devil' _Travers thought as his eye's zeroed in on his closest friend; Corporal Patrick Mcreary. According to Levine about an hour or so after Travers took three forth's of the squad up to AA tower. Mcreary apparently decided to look for them. By the time he got to the roof. He was the first trooper there to see the aftermath of the slaughter house. He was the first person to find what was left of Townley and the axis soldiers. He waited for Travers and the others to come too while he did a silent prayer for Townley. Travers looked at his friend and saw he had a C-rat in one hand and two small mugs of water in the other.

"Can I sit down, Sir?"

"You don't need to ask my permission to sit down, Patrick." Hearing his CO/Best friend call him his first name for the first time in a year and half shocked the priest in training. His expression turned from shock to sad when he realized what caused this. The corporal sat down on the opposite side of the table so he was facing his Sargent. He placed his things on the table and then attempted conversation.

"Rough morning, Sir?"

"hmm." Mcreary was confidante that meant yes. He rubbed his dark red stubble that was attached to his chin in thought. He needed something to get a conversation started. Once he spotted his Sarge's meal; an idea popped up in his mind.

"Wanna trade meals, sir?" That seemed to get his CO's attention. Travers eyes were switching back and forth to his repulsive meal and his friend's ration.

"Depends on what you have, Mcreary." Smiling; Mcreary pulled out the can opener he put in his pouch when he opened the ration. Opening the ration, The corporal got a shit eating grin on his face that would scare the waffen SS.

"Frank &amp; Beans, sir." Travers head shot up like a bullet and he gave a genuine smile for the first time in the pas twenty eight hours. He was his friend for the good part of two years so he knew when his leader was being sincere or not. When you dodge bullets with someone you tend to pick up on things like that.

"Corporal, I order you to trade meals with me."

"Gladly, sir." Without another word the gave each other their respected meal and dug in. When Travers swallowed his first bite; a revelation popped up in his head.

"Command is probably gonna send us a replacement squad member." Travers said as he took the second mug of water on the table, pulled out the lemonade powder mix, poured it in the mix and stirred.

"It better not be another demo specialist." Mcreary said

"It's a possibility; Hell we could get anyone at this point. A combat mechanic, an engineer; fuck who knows? We may even get a dumb-ass buck tooth green horn." Travers replied with as he started to chug the lemonade. The cool liquid massaged his throat all the way down.

"May God have mercy on that pour soul when Gibson finds out."

"Amen, Padre. Amen...Four hours ago I found Gibson down in a wine cellar on a table; Drunk off his ass. Telling the story about Uncle and traumatizing the shit out guys from our own damn division. Once I showed up I snatched the bottle out of his hands an told the paratroopers to wait outside. When we were all alone; I noticed it. He was crying. Gibson of all people the self proclaimed superman of the south was crying. Not seconds after I noticed it he was passed out on the floor. I ordered a couple of those paratroopers outside to carry him to the town hall. Seeing Gibson; the man who looks like he wrestles sharks for living; It got me to realize something."

"Realize what?"

"That even if we do live through this war we'll still be dead."

* * *

_**Milwaukee WI, USA**_

"On this sad day; It's bring us much sorrow that we have to lay Janet Allison Case-Travers to rest. A devoted wife and loving mother is now in the arms of our Lord and savior-"

Daniel started to zone out immediately. It was raining these past few days and it didn't stop since then. Only a small group of people attended the funeral. around thirty people. Mostly friends of Janet and people she went to school with. And of course her husband Daniel. She was an only child and her parents died by the time John was four. Daniel just stood their in the group not saying a word, not crying not even focusing on the grave of his beloved wife. Daniel still remembered the day that doctor diagnosed her with Pneumonia and had a cancerous tumor the size of a lime in her brain. It was about a year and half after John left to join the military. The doctor said it was because the cancer tumor was very slowly developing is why she lasted this long. When the doctor told Janet the news that she only had four months to live; she didn't cry she wasn't depressed nor was she angry. She seemed content. The Doctor advised her to check herself in as it may add more time she had. She refused despite Daniel pleading and begging with her to do so. Janet told her husband that when their son comes back she didn't want to have him see her hooked up to tubes and machines. The doctor was confidante she'd die with in those four months. She passed away six months later in bed clutching a picture of their son on his first day of school. Daniel was the last man to leave the funeral. He was practically a robot. Meaning he hugged and shooked hands of everyone who offered that and their condolences like he was an animatronic. It was a short ride home .When the war had broken out; The economy dug itself out the hole it was in and the availability of jobs skyrocketed. Factories across the country opened up like clockwork. He reapplied to work at the steel mill like he did when he first moved to the states; but this time around. Instead of making things like support beams or girders; they made hulls for planes and cannons for tanks. Another huge difference was that sixty percent of the work force were female. Most of the men were either drafted or enlisted. Did this bother Daniel? Hell no. They worked hard, They treated the incredibly dangerous equipment with respect and didn't goof off. In short nothing like the idiots he worked with in past eight years. But now with Janet gone and his only son was most likely gonna follow suit. One question lingered in his head the whole time

_'Whats the point?'_

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Konoha_**

Kushina waited for Mebuki to leave before doing what she was planning to do. When she heard the door click shut she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"WEASEL!" In a matter of seconds; a tall ninja wearing a black overcoat with a grey body armor on top of it. The mask of his code name hiding his facial features except for his hair that looked suspiciously like a duck's-

"You summoned me Hokage-sama" Kushina smiled at the young man every since he could speak he was respectful to everyone he met even if they were the scum of the earth. with a roll of her eyes she addressed the twenty year old.

"Itachi-kun, you can drop the formalities it's just us in the room."

"Very well, Godmother-chan" He responded with. Kushina face faulted with a giant sweat mark on the back of her head. She hopped back up on her feet with a defeated expression.

"Just take off the damn mask, Itachi." She muttered. The Uchiha prodigy obeyed the first female hokage and gently removed the mask on his face. Itachi had a stoic expression on his face and his black colored eyes focused on his godmother. Don't let this odd comedy fool you; The Uchicha prodigey and the Uzumaki-Namikaze matriarch were closer to each other then to anyone else in the village thanks to the red head for defusing a certain "incident" four years ago.

"Itachi, I need you to locate and bring ero-Jiryaya-baka here immedaitly. If he tells you he's "busy" again or "give me a few minutes" INJECT A POISON TIPPED SEBON NEEDLE INTO HIS DICK AND BURN HIS KAMI DAMN BOOKS RIGHT IN FUCKING FRONT OF HIM! " Kushina roared at the top of her lungs. Kushina just received the greatest news she ever heard for the past ten years and she would not let her dead beloved's perverted sensei's tendencies ruin one of the best days of her life. Not to mention that a year ago a very very drunken Jiryaya grabbed her ass and in response Kushina gave him a sadistic grin and broke both of his arms with a re-bar. Then she had Kurenai put him into a genjutsu that made him see himself and Mighty Gai humping like rabbits for twenty four hours straight. Jiryaya's pleas for someone to kill him could be heard all the way to suna. Itachi shivered a little knowing that when ever she used that voice she was making a threat a promise. When he nodded and put his mask back on and was about to shushin away; Kushina once again addressed her godson.

"Tell Sasuke-Kun I'll be working late again and won't be home until midnight or so and that dinner is in the fridge. And don't forget to check up on your mother at the hospital; Okay, Itachi-Kun?" Itachi once again nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. The past four years since the "incident" The Uchiha heirs have been living with her. It was hard especially what the incident did to Sasuke but it didn't stop her from taking them in. They are her Godchildren and she loves them no matter what. Especially what the whole ordeal did to Mikoto. The sounds of her window opening let her know you know who was here. Without even turning around she addressed her visitor

"Hello Jiryaya." The way Kushina said his name sent a shiver of fear down the legendary toad summoner's body. One of the three legendary sannin was shaking like a badly scolded child from a woman not even half his age.

"Y-_Y-Y-y_es Kushina-sama" Kushina smilied to herself; Itachi must of made her threat known: only she could get Jiryaya the self proclaimed super-pervert to cower like that. Not even Tsunadewhen she catches him ogling her well endowed chest.

"Two things Jiryaya. First. Please don't piss yourself; I just had these floors mopped and the janitors worked really hard on it." Now the legendary writer of Icha-Icha was embarrassed as well as scarred out of his wits. Kushina turned around and face the legendary ninja right in his eyes.

"Second...I want you to find the time bandits." The entire world seemed to freeze. Jiryaya just stood there as his jaw seemed to detach itself and fall on the floor. One word from Jiryaya seemed to sum up the situation.

"NANI!? (WHAT!?)

* * *

_**Milwaukee, WI USA**_

Daniel just sank into couch. He had gotten home from the funeral hours ago. He didn't take off the funeral attire; It was like it became his second skin . He didn't even remember dressing himself for the funeral let alone getting out of bed. He briefly indulged the idea that the past two years was just a real elaborate dream his subconscious whipped as a warning to look after his family. He wanted to wake up to find his wife. His Janet cuddled up right next to him with an angelic smile on her face. To open his son's room to find John halfway out the window with a bag full of fire crackers and cherry bombs ready to make someone's day a living hell just because they accidentally bumped into him. That's all he wanted. Just one more day. Nine months before Janet died; The economy was doing better and he got his job back at the steam mill he moved him and Janet out of that shack and moved into a nice little home in the suburbs. Three bedrooms, one bathroom, kitchen and a garage. Daniel eye's landed on a bottle of bourbon that was sitting on a night stand half a foot from him; a small shot glass was on top of the cap. Grabbing the bottle; he took off the glass and cap and poured the light brown liquid into the glass. Truth be told he hadn't even had a beer since his son left for war. He got the bottle a month ago but never even opened took tiny sips of the bourbon until the glass was empty. a small cringe appeared on his face when he swallowed the strong liquid. Daniel poured himself another shot almost absent minded. His eyes were just staring out the window. his eyes zoomed in on a boy and father playing catch. A single tear leaked out of his eye and stained his cheek. Realizing that not that long ago that was him and his son playing together.

_FLASHBACK TWELVE YEARS AGO_

_"Uh, Dad? You know how mom feels about me playing sports, right?" a six year old John said as his hands traced the leather surface of the ball glove. His mother was very picky about what sports her son would play. Things like running and soccer were fine with her but things like football though; she instantly forbid him from playing once he found out about them. Daniel gave his whiskered marked son a reassuring smile._

_" It's okay, John. it's just a game of catch. All the boys your age are playing it." Daniel said with a smile to his blonde haired son while tossing the ball in the air and catching it with his hand._

_"Did you and grandpa play it as a kid?" John asked cautiously. He didn't want his mom to smother him with her coddling like the other times Daniel tried to get him to play sports but that was a story for another day. John never knew his grandparents on his father's side;_ _they sent him letters and post cards stating how much they would love to see him; His grandparents on his mothers side died two years ago._

_"Heh, no. Baseball hasn't really picked up in England or any other country, but playing sports like this build character; make you a stronger person. you do want to be stronger right?" John's eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. A huge foxy grin appeared on his face and scratched the back of his head. John started to nod at such a fast rate Daniel could of sworn his son was on a sugar high._

_FLASHBACK END_

Daniel wiped away his tears with one arm and downed another shot of brandy with the other. Pouring himself one last shot; A realization entered his mind.

_'No more. No more memories to make. Oh God... My wife is gone. My...Our son is most likely following suite. I knew i should have stopped him that day. Just made him sit right back down and done the protective father routine. If I had acted Janet would have passed with our son holding her tight instead of her holding a damn photo...It's all your fault you old stubborn bastard. You let your son act on impulse and is probably right now in an unmarked grave over a thousand miles from home. There only one way out of this situation. you know that right?'_ Daniel told himself. With empty eyes; he stood up and stumbled a little to his destination with the glass still in hand; The brandy was clearly starting to take affect. Daniel entered the kitchen and spotted the door to the basement three feet to the left of the kitchen table. Daniel grabbed on the railing with his free hand. his occupied hand still held a full shot glass of brandy. The basement looked exactly like it would at those Saturday movies he use to take his son to when he was little; Dust, cobwebs, squeaking floorboards it was all there. Daniel immediately found what he was looking for. It wasn't hard since it was the least dusty thing in here. Since he put it in here only eight months ago. He hid it from his family for the past twenty five years. It was wooden case with a silver hatch on it that was about as wide as a dresser drawer. Flipping it open Daniel came face to face with nothing ...or so so it would seem. Smiling for the first time in days; Daniel grabbed the edges of the interior and pulled upward removing the false top of the case. Daniel's heart skipped a beat as his eyes laid on the object that was his only friend in the great war. His Lee Enfield SMLE bolt action rifle with an unused striker clip. downing the last shot of brandy; Daniel chucked the glass to the right side of the room. Ignoring the sounds of shattered glass; Daniel picked up the rifle but only grabbed a single bullet from the striker clip. pulling back the bolt; he inserted the bullet into the chamber and pushed the bolt forward. Turning the rifle towards himself; he opened his mouth and inserted the cold steel barrel. His thumb gripped the trigger tightly.

_'this is the only way.' _With a slight squeeze of his thumb. A thunderous crackle echoed out in the entire house followed by a thud of a body. blood seeped out from it's mouth trailing all the way down to it's neck hollowed out hazel colored eyes stared out into the ceiling.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Who are you?**

* * *

_Jonathan Travers let out a humph noise as he stared at the crawling man; a pool of blood leaking out and staining the grass he was crawling on. Right next to the man was a shattered mask that had a spiral like design on it. Black spiky hair adorned the man's head. The left side of the man's face looked like it was crushed halfway through. John pulled out his 1911A1 colt from the holster that was hanging on his hip like those old outlaws from the wild west. The fact that he also looked like one sure helped that image. Black mountain boots, dark brown sweat pants and a dark brown duster coat. John's hair used to be spiky like the man in front of him; his hair was now laid flat on his head but was as thick as leather. He kept it like this ever since he became a paratrooper. It seemed like such a long time ago since then. John stomped his foot on the man's back. The man let out a violent cough and blood shot out of his mouth like a geyser. The man turned his head to look his attacker in the eyes. Red eyes with comma marks centering around his pupils stared at John's stone cold ocean blue eyes. John pulled back the slide on the handgun and let it go making the gun push a round into the chamber. John knelt down and pressed the gun right up against the man's right cheek. The man gave John a blood stained toothy smile._

_"I won." The man wheezed out. John's gaze remained dead; as if the man had been talking to thin air. John just kept staring at the man with dead eyes. John's finger wrapped around the trigger and squeezed._

* * *

Travers bolted awake from his sleeping bag; sweat poring down his forehead like a waterfall. Travers had no idea what he had just dreamed up. A man with red eyes with comas in them? Travers just shrugged it off as a weird dream and stumbled out of the bag, grabbed his utility belt and carefully stepped outside of the town house; trying not to disturb his fellow airborne. pushing the door open slowly; his eyes caught the sky that was a beautiful shade of red and orange. If he had to guess it was around five in the mourning. Travers sighed and grabbed a pack of camels from his pouch. The soldier side of him was yelling at him for wondering alone so early in the morning; but on the other hand command dubbed this zone "Kraut free." Travers just sighed and pulled out his lighter. The second the fire touched the cigarette; his troubles seemed to freeze in place. Each time he inhaled it was like he wasn't five thousand miles away from home; dodging bullets in a fox hole. Before the war; His day to day routine mainly consisted of taking care of his mom, do backbreaking labor with his dad in a half run down factory for pennies and finding new ways to prank his ex-coworker Adam. Now it consists of making sure his squad don't get their heads blown clean off, watching his own back even when taking a piss and taking someone else's life so they can't his.

_'What a trade up.' _Travers thought sarcastically. The second he enlisted nothing but tragedy has entered his life. Townley getting shot in the eye; then imploding by his own explosives from an order he gave to him...and Cherri...His body started to shake at the mere thought.

_'I'll always love you Cherri. You made this soldier feel so alive. You weren't suppose to die like that. You were not suppose to die before me.' _A lone tear rand down his cheek. So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that the cigarette burnt straight to the end where it met his fingers. Giving off a quiet yelp when he felt the burn; he threw the but of the cigarette on the ground while waving his hand trying to cool it off. Grumbling to himself when the pain stopped; Travers grabbed his canteen that was attached to the utility belt on his left hip. he shook the canteen but he didn't even hear a swish of water. Sighing he moved toward's the well at a very brisk pace. He wasn't the only soldier out and about; He saw a squad belonging to the hundred and first doing laps around the village. Making it to the well he grabbed the rope that was laying right next to it. Pulling on the rope for about thirty seconds the bucket rised from from the well. Travers put the bucket on the ground and put the canteen in. After a few seconds he pulled the canteen out of the bucket and brought it to his lips. After one good gulp his eyes landed on the bucket. He lowered the canteen from his mouth and walked towards the bucket. Travers stood perfectly still as he stared at his reflection. His expression was as blank as unused paper.

"Who are you?" The reflection was him and not him at the same time. But who was it reflecting? John the hyperactive, prank-loving, odd ball; born and raised in the Midwest? Or Sargent Travers; The teenage leader of a six man squad of the 82nd airborne U.S army. Or was it reflecting someone else entirely? Travers didn't know and he didn't wan't to know. But he had a sinking feeling in his gut he was gonna find out one way or another.

* * *

**_forty eight minutes later..._**

Travers pushed open the curtains of the medical tent and wondered inside. The first thing he saw was a young boy no older then sixteen; only two years younger then him. The boy's left leg and right arm were amputated. The leg from the knee; The arm from the elbow. There was also a black smuge on his forehead that looked like an 'm'. From what Levine told him from they're down time in Africa the 'm' meant for morphine; The smudge looked a little crusty and faded at the same time. The smudge was a day or two old; meaning the kid had his operation of the battlefield. Travers walked towards the boy and grabbed the boy's dog tags so he could read them.

**_Turturro, Kevin_**

Sighing sadly. Travers couldn't help but think of how easily this could have been were both teenagers, they both wanted to serve their country and both charged in heads first without thinking it through and it both cost them something. For Travers it was his friend and for Turturro it was two of his limbs. Travers shook his head sadly and walked away from the teen. In a split second, Travers found the man he was looking for thanks to a very familiar sound.

"_Guardatelo voi patetica scusa per un medico!" _(Watch it you pathetic excuse for a doctor!) That was without a doubt Andolini's voice. His squad's Italian translator.

"Speak a real language, you guedo-fuck." An unfamiliar voice responded with. Travers sighed angerly. ever since he knew Andolini; The poor man always got shit for his Italian heritage. Travers had no hatred of Italians. He hated Mussolini and it's government for siding with the Nazis. Even thought it did die off a little after jump school and Andolinli mostly spent time with Travers and the squad in Africa; Travers knew it would be brought up again somehow. Travers walked towards the noise and in a matter of seconds He was staring at the solider who said the racial slur. He was about five foot six and had almond colored combed back hair. The bald eagle patch on his right arm identified him as hundred and first airborne.

"Okay. How about this then, go fuck a horse." Andolinli said in perfect english with no hint of an accent while sitting in the medical cot. Travers had to stop himself from smirking. During jump school; If you insulted Andolini, he would give you a devilish grin and insult you right back. Travers coughed into his hand to get their attention. Both men turned to face the noise. When Andolini's eyes landed on his NCO; a small smile adorned his face. But the hundred and first paratrooper froze when he saw the three chevrons on Travers' left arm. Travers notice the paratrooper had only one chevron and armband with a red cross which identified him as a medic.

"Private, if you're not gonna help the man. I suggest moving on to a different patient or else." Travers voice was calm and collected it sonded sage like but spoken with so much authority that it made the private want to run for the hills. The medic nodded dumbly and almost sprinted to the next wounded soldier. Andolini let out a tiny chuckle at what just unfolded right in front of him. It was probably a good thing his sargent used a calm voice and not the command voice or else that medic would have shat himself.

"What was all that about?" Travers said, staring directly at the tall Italian man. Andolini shrugged his shoulders and responded with.

"No clue. He was finishing work on another patient. when I tried to sit up i hurt myself and cursed in my native tongue. Laughing boy heard it and started to give me a hard time. You saw all the interesting bits, sir." He answered tiredly. Travers nodded in acceptance.

"You gonna be on you're feet anytime soon?" The young NCO asked.

"Heh, Believe it or not..yes. When Levine and Mcreary carried me here;Levine said that the bullet luckily missed anything even remotely important and I should be on my feet in a few days. It'll still hurt like a bastard but not enough to interfere." When that left the man's mouth, Travers gave his Italian friend a foxy grin.

"Wonderful. Ya'know. That medic is lucky Levine wasn't there to see that. He would have ripped that red cross off his arm and shoved it so far up that guys' ass he probably would have tasted it." Travers said while scratching the back of his head with eyes closed. Andolini let out a tiny little chuckle in agreement. He looked his NCO in the eyes and sighed.

"Sir? How come you've never asked about my life before the military?" The question caught Travers off guard and started to blink in rapid succession.

"I didn't want to pry." He said a little embarrassed that he never got to know him like he did Mcreary and Mathews. The Italian sighed sadly.

"I was born in Anzio, Italy in 1921. My father and uncle were part of a group called Cosa Nostra... A "politcal group" in Italy. Mussolini hated them with a passion. When I was sixteen a couple of his secret police broke our door and dragged my father and mother away leaving me to take of my two younger sisters. Mom and Dad were tied to a post and shot. Fuckers didn't even turn their bodies over for a proper burial" A lone tear escaped from his eye. But he quickly wiped it away.

" The very next day, My uncle told me and my sisters to pack ours things and head for the docks. He had a "friend" stateside so getting us into the states was ship docked in New York and me, my sisters and my Uncle were living happily in the Bronx for the next three years. When Italy and Germany declared war on the US I jumped at the chance to fight those fascists fucks. Before I knew it I was jumping out of an airplane and shooting Nazis and fascists with a sniper rifle. Sir...John.. During basic training and jump school I was called Dago, guinea and a guedo almost every single day. You, Patrick,Paul ,Kevin,James...Hell even Jebediah when he's not being a retard looked out for me and treated me like I was a long lost brother. I can never thank you enough for that." Andolini was so caught up that he missed another tear strolling down his placed his hand on Andolini's shoulder and squeezed.

"Antonio... You and everyone in my command...you _are_ my brothers. I would walk through hell blindfolded for any of you. Never forget that." He whispered. his shoulder one last squeezed. Travers turned and walk towards the exit Missing a small smile etching away at his brother's face.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Kushina and the Uchiha rebellion**

* * *

_**Elemental Nations, Konoha-Hokage's office**_

The fifth hokage was leaning back in her chair with a big goofy smile on her face watching the small army of shadow clones of herself working on mountains of paper work which held things like mission requests from non-shinobi villages, Which shinobi or kunoichi to promote and operating licencees for foreign shopkeepers who requested to set up shop in Konoha. If you asked anyone in konoha They'd tell you that Kushina Uzumaki-Namakazi brought Konoha into a golden age of science, technology, arts and medicine. In those nine years Kushina brought over scientists, artists and philosophers who seeked shelter in Konoha and managed to keep Tsunade Senju the elemental nations best medic in the village for Konoha became _THE_ place to visit in all of the elemental nations. A sharp knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. She gave her clones a look that said 'Finish right now'. The clones dropped the stacks of completed paperwork on a bin on her desk that said completed in big bold letters. Kushina gave them a signal by jerking her head. They nodded and dispelled in a puff of smoke. Kushina leaned forward and cleared her throat.

"Enter." She said professionally. In seconds an eleven to twelve year old girl with platinum blond hair which had a ponytail that nearly touched the ground and a bang that covered her entire left eye; The young girl was wearing a sleeveless purple battle dress. But the most distinguishing feature on the young girls attire was a green band that was wrapped around her waist with a metal plate with a leaf insignia on it. Shortly after becoming Hokage; Kushina immediately appointed a new law regarding the ninja corps. You must be sixteen years old and/or know at least two A-rank jutsus to go on any missions beyond D-ranks. Academy graduates are given colored belts/ headbands(Users choice) to identify how far until they can actually go on higher ranked missions. For instance green is a fresh out of the academy graduate, Yellow means their first year with their team. Blue is second year, while the third and final one is red. When their sixteen they are given the standard shinobi black. This law allowed academy students to graduate a couple years earlier if they showed above average chakra control and battlefield awareness. It apparently did it's job since the following years since the law's birth statistics showed a significant drop in shinobi deaths and injuries. This law was unsurprisingly was loved by mothers and even mother kunoichis alike and was hated by all recently graduated academy genin. The civilian council raised up a stink about it but let's just say they aren't around to interfere with first female Hokage. This led to Kushina's second nickname the maternal-driven kunoichi. Kushina; believe it or not actually liked that one better then her old one; since she considered all the over barring she did to Konoha as practice when her son finally comes home. The law did have a grandfather clause though; anyone under sixteen that already graduated and part of anbu got to remain doing high ranking missions. Snapping back to reality Kushina knew the reason for this visit. It's been nearly the same reason since that girl was only five years old.

"Hokage-sama. I've come with another report on Sakura's...erm..."condition"." The girl said while rubbing her arm nervously. It only took Kushina a nanosecond to know what the young girl was talking about.

"Anything interesting Ino-chan?" Kushina responded with. The young blonde blushed when her Hokage and her idol using an affectionate honorific. Kushina smiled at the sight at the embarrassed girl. Oh the plans she had for her "Naruto-chan." Kushina suppressed the urge to giggle like a school girl. The preteen recomposed herself and addressed her Hokage's question.

" Just like the other ones. He's a soldier for an unknown country or village." Ino replied with. Kushina nodded with a fake sad look on her face. Kushina kept the whole dimension travel jutsu a secret for insanely obvious reasons ever since she took on the hat. The cover story was that her son was taken by Jiryaya and was placed in the safe care and being trained by "allies of Konoha" and won't return until he's truly needed by the village.

"Thank you as always Ino-chan. If that's all you are dismissed." Ino tensed and she started to rub her arm again only slightly faster then before.

"Hokage-sama I've been meaning to ask this ever since i was a little girl...Why does sakura have all those dreams and nightmares about Naruto?" Ino asked. She knew Sakura nearly half her life and she has had to mind walk the bubblegum hair girl ever since the academy taught them what chakra and jutsus are. Before they became friends Sakura wasn't exactly the shining model of confidence she was shy, had a stuttering problem and was very sensitive when it came to her forehead.

_'It was like she was the lost twin sister of another girl I know.' _The Yamanaka heiress thought humorlessly. Despite the fact that Sakura was treated like a princess from everyone in a hundred mile radius because of who she was engaged too. She couldn't say six words in a public place without having an anxiety attack. Ino first bumped into her while the bubblegum haired girl was dealing something that was brand new to her...bullies; and with Sakura's impressive list of social problems just spelled disaster. Even though that 99% of Konoha's population treated her like kami in human form there was always that small percentage that did crap like that either out of jealousy or just to stand out.

**_Flashback six years ago_**

_Most children loved going to parks especially ones with playgrounds on them. Especially Ino Yamanaka. In fact she was clutching her Father Inoichi's hand while jumping up and down like her young life depended on it._

_"DADDY DADDY DADDY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING ME TO KONOHA CENTRAL PARK! YOU'RE THE BESTEST DADDY EVER!" Ino shouted at the top of her lungs. Thankfully every other kid here was too so it blended right in. Inoichi looked down at his little princess and smiled._

_"You're welcome, Hime. Go twords the playground and make some friends but stay within my eyesight okay? I'll be right by this bench if you need anything." The blond haired girl nodded like there was no tomorrow and pretty much launched herself at the playground. By the time the Yamanaka got there she saw a young girl with bright pink hair around her age running from a group of girls around eight years old. The young Ino didn't know what to do; turning to her father only to find him sitting straight up yet fast asleep with a snot bubble coming from his nose. Ino sweat dropped at the sight. Guess she was on her own. Grumbling to herself she decided to follow the apparent mob. By the time Ino got there the bubblegum haired girl was crying as hard as a little girl her age physically could while the group of girls around her continued to taunt her. Thinking on her feet, the young Ino grabbed a nearby pebble and chucked at one of the girl's head They all whipped around only to freeze when they felt a huge wave of Killing intent emit from the five year old clan heiress. The girls scattered like bats out of hell. Since the girls were civilians and defiantly not in the ninja academy they never felt anything remotely like killing intent before. Ino then sat down_ _mere inches from the_ _crying girl. The girl in question's eyes now looked like an abused puppy anticipating another hit._

_"What's you're name?" The clan heiress asked. The pink haired girl started to stutter._

_"S-s-s-s-s-s-sa-sak-Sakura H-H-Haruno-N-N-Namikaze."_

_"Wait a minute...Sakura Haruno-Namikaze The girl who's gonna marry Minato Namikaze's son Naruto as soon as he comes back from where ever the hell he is_.._OH_. _MY. KAMI YOUR LIVING EVERY GIRL OUR AGE FAVORITE DREAM! Why are you letting idiots like that walk right over you!"_

_"T-T-They say i'm not worthy of being N-Naruto-kun's w-wife.A-And they're right" Sakura said so quite that it was almost a whisper._

_"If you keep thinking like that then you're proving them right,girl." Ino stood up grabbed sakura by her arm and started to drag her away. Sakura let out a tiny shriek at the sudden action._

_"W-W-W-Where are we going?!" Sakura squeaked out._

_"To my families compound. so we can show you how to kick butts and take names and make Naru-kun fall for you hard!" A little tick mark appeared on Sakura's head from hearing another girl call __**HER**__ missing fiancé's name with an affectionate honorific._

**_"HE'S OURS,YOU BLOND HUSSY!" _**Sakura's inner personalty shouted inside the young girl's mind.

_They barely got three feet before bumping into someone. Looking up they're eyes bulged out of they're sockets like when an inzuka dog or a clan member saw a stray ball land right next to them. Standing right in front of them was their madam Hokage and Sakura's mother in law Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Kushina was giving the two children a look that only a mother could give they're child._

_"I saw what you did young lady. Would you like a job and where's your daddy sweetheart? " She said young clan heiress could only point a finger to where her father was since her words failed her in the presence of her idol. Sakura wasn't fairing any better; She only met her mother in law a handful of times. When Kushina turned her head in the direction that the clan heiress gave her. Kushina's eyes were replaced with the blazing fires of hell and pulled out a crowbar seemingly out of nowhere when her eyes landed on Inochi._

_"Cover your eyes children." She hissed and marched to the poor unsuspecting bastard. The two girls were not dumb but knew they didn't want to see it anyway and did what their Hokage instructed them to. The sounds of metal hitting flesh and the shrieks of a full grown man_

Snapping herself back in reality she saw Kushina sigh and remove the hokage hat from her head and place it on her desk. Her beautiful long red hair was curled up into a bun so she looked a bit more professional. Kushina knew she shouldn't be sharing this information with a genin but on the other hand this genin was a Yamanaka so if she had more to work with then maybe they might get better results. In mere nanoseconds Kushina made up her mind.

"Ino-chan, what i'm about to say is an S-ranked secrect and nobody outside this room is allowed to hear it, understand." Kushina said in such a serious tone that it made the young kunoichi shiver. The blond haired genin nodded her head nervously having no idea what she just got herself into.

"When Mebuki gave birth to Sakura and I still had a few months before I was due with Naruto; My predecessor and my late husband was worried that a situation like my son was currently in would happen so he placed a new experimental seal on Sakura as some sort of i guess you could call it a looking glass so we could see where they are and dispatch a rescue team. When my son was born, Minato-kun slapped the seal on Naruto as fast as he could. As soon as he was done The Kyuubi chose that moment to invade Konoha."

"So all those dreams Sakura had...They weren't dreams those were visions from-."

"My son's perspective, yes." Kushina clarified. All these years Ino thought that all these dreams were caused by were self confidence issues when they were little mixed with the sadness of never seeing her fiancé in person. She also thought that the Hokage was having her mind-walk Sakura to make her more confidante when Naruto finally came home from where ever the hell he was. True Kushina didn't tell her the whole story such as her son's staus as a jinchūriki but it was enough to quell the young girl's curiosity. Silence lingered in the room for nearly a solid minute until Kushina broke it.

"I trust you will keep this to yourself?" The young girl nodded and then bowed.

"Good, then your dismissed." The blond kunoichi once again bowed and left the room. Once she herd the door shut; Kushina sighed deeply and summoned five shadow clones.

"You guys finish up. I'm gonna head home and check up Sasuke-kun. Dispel yourselves when you're done. " The clones looked at each other and grumbled something inaudible. Kushina smiled like a hardcore alcoholic who won the lottery at her mischief and bolted out of her office at a speed that would put her late beloved husband to shame.

* * *

The first thing Kushina saw when she entered her home was a familiar raven haired boy laying down on the couch with a blanket thrown clumsily on his most distinguishing thing about this sight was the boy's knuckles. They were swollen and were a purplish-red color. Tiny splashes of blood littered the soon to be eleven year old boy's hands. Laying on the ground was a green colored headband with a metal plate with the leaf insignia on it. Kushina winced in sadness when she figured out what happened. She walked quietly to the Uchiha and pulled up the blanket until it was at his neck. Kushina massaged her forehead and sat down on a nearby rocking chair

_'I thought that Sasuke was past this. Fugaku you asshole. Because of your little failed revolution your youngest son became the village pariah and now gets into a fight with anyone who even mentions your name. I hope you're calling some sweaty four hundred pound-tattooed-killer daddy in the prison showers and begging for seconds.'_

Seven years ago when Fugaku attempted his little coup d'état; Kushina caught the clan embezzling money that belonged to the village and spent it on things that benifited theUchiha clan and not the village instead and started executing accused perpetrators on the spot without trial under the guise that it was a clan matter. Since there was no evidence to back up those claims and the money wasn't going to anything beneficial to village over all. As punishment Kushina took a sizable chuck out the income from Uchiha owned businesses and gave half of it to the families of the victims and the other half to replace the money the Uchiha's pissed away. Unsurprisingly Fugaku was livid He dragged a good percent of the Uchiha main house members and a decent percent of the non shinobi clan members in attempt to overthrow and kill Kushina. When Itachi caught wind of his father's plan. The first thing he did was alert Kushina and her advisers Tsunade, Jiryaya and former third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Kushina gave Itachi a small group of ANBU agents with the mission which had two objectives. Rescue the remaining loyal Uchihas and escort them to a safe house outside of Konoha. Secondly subdue the rebellion and the perpetrators alive if they the first part was a flawless success. The second part was the very definition of a mixed bag. Once the loyal Uchihas were safe and secure; Itachi and his makeshift team to suppress this "revolution" before it even began. The civialin Uchihas surrendered as soon as the small ANBU team drew their weapons and started to leak killer intent. The more experienced members put up a fight but were either subdued or killed. When they tried to reach Fugaku but could not be seen with his fellow revolutionaries. The team decided to double back to the clan compound to see if they missed him while they were escorting the loyal Uchihas out. What Itachi told Kushina would haunt her for the rest of her life.

_**Flashback Seven years ago**_

_The door to the Hokage's office was kicked in and nearly shattered into pieces. Before Kushina could even react two of her three advisers Tsunade and Jiryaya were in front of their Hokage and Daughter in law ready for her would be assassin. Instead came in Itachi carrying a woman in her early thirties in ripped apart clothes. The woman's left eye was swollen shut, her left arm was broken so badly you could see the bone poking at the skin attempting to break out of it and a giant gash on her back that was at least ten inches across. It took a few moments for Kushina to figure out who this woman was._

_"Mikoto." Kushina whispered her eyes wide in pure terror at the sight of her very first friend. Tears were streaming down the redhead's face. Mikoto Uchiha was one of the few people who truly cared about her ever since she moved to Konoha as a small child. Kushina gasped in horror as she spotted the most horrible sight on Mikoto She was completely naked below the waist with a white liquid that stained the skin right above her crotch. Kushina put both of her hands over her mouth in horror her eyes went straight up to her godson Itachi. looking into his young teenage eyes Kushina knew who did this._

_"__Fugaku__"she growled. Itachi's eyes were pouring down tears at the speed of light . His entire body was shaking like a twig._

_"Please save her. Save my mom." The stoic and unfeeling illusion of an ANBU agent was broken and replaced with a fourteen year old boy who had seen his mother savagely beaten and raped. Tsunade who had been standing in shock with her daughter in law snapped out of it and went into medic mode._

_"Kushina, clear the table. Jiryaya get Shizune in here pronto with my tools." Tsunade ordered with a deep booming voice That left no room for question . Jiryaya nodded and vanished in a shushin. Kushina cleared the table of paperwork and her personal affects while Itachi laid his mother gently on the table. Green chakra enveloped Tsunade's hands and began trying to fix the Uchiha matriarch. Itachi collapsed into one the chairs in the office that was resigned for visitors. Kushina walked over to Itachi and crouched so she was eye level with him. She grabbed by his shoulders and gently pulled him into a hug. Itachi sobbed into his godmother's shoulder while Kushina gently rubbed his back._

_"Fath-Fugaku forced Saskue to watch. Tied him up against the wall and made him watch." Itachi whisperd. Still sobbing at what happened. Kushina glared at the wall as if it was Fugaku. Kushina was now convinced that devil was real and it's name was Fugaku._

_"I had my teamates take Sasuke to a safehouse while I focused on...__**my father **__" Itachi didn't want to use a word that was supposed to be used for someone who was kind and supportive and loving the exact opposite of Fugaku._

_"I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. I beat him to a pulp with my bare hands, castrated him with my katana, hacked off one of his arms, I even threw him out of a two story window but i couldn't stick my blade in the base of his skull." He spat out quietly. Ashamed that he couldn't end him like the worm he was. Kushina hugged the young teen tighter in response to the news._

Kushina wiped away some stray tears from that memory. Tsunade did manged to heal Mikoto but Fugaku hurt her so badly that she fell into a coma and has been in one ever since. Kushina got up from her chair and knelt down in front of the sleeping Uchiha and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." She whispered to him even though she knew he was fast asleep. Turning around she headed upstairs for her bedroom to hopefully get some sleep.

_'After all it's not every day you get to put that old war hawk Danzo on trial.' _She thought with a toothy grin. four years ago since she disbanded the civilian council and forcefully shut down Danzo's ROOT program. She had ANBU Keep a close eye on the crippled war enthusiast. And some new evidence came to light that says Danzo put the idea Fugaku's head of a revolution months before it happened and may had something to do with the Kyuubi's rampage nearly ten years ago.

_'I won't be as forgiving as the old monkey or Minato-kun if they found out about it if they were still Hokage you motherfucker. Your crippled saggy ass is mine._

* * *

_Flashback one year ago_

_**June 26, 1942 Milwaukee WI**_

_Johnathan Travers laid down on the couch facing the radio as it's audio was the only noise in the room . John had a huge smile on his face as his favorite childhood radio program was on. The lone ranger. He remembered when he was ten years old and after every single day of school (before he dropped out at fourteen to help his dad earn money) He would come crashing through the door and properly plant himself in front of the radio. It had gotten to the point where he could act out at least fifteen episodes by heart. A groan coming from a head with reddish-blond hair that was planted firmly against his chest. John looked down to see his fiancée Cherri Thompson._

_"I'm marrying a twelve year old." She said groggily. John smiled down at her with an idiotically comedic grin. Their hands with the golden rings were intertwined in each other's grasp._

_"But I'm your twelve year old, love." He responded in a goofy voice._

_"Damn it." She grumbled. John chuckled softly at her antics knowing how grumpy she got in the morning. John's eyes wandered up to clock._

_'Eight A.M. The train to New York will arrive in five hours.' He thought while sighing. Last night his mom, Janet didn't take the news that he was leaving tomorrow well. The forty one year old woman pulled the seventeen year old sergeant into a bone crushing hug with tears in her eyes while covering every inch of his face with kisses. So he wasn't exactly looking forward to Cherri's reaction._

_"Cherri... It's time for me to get up and ready." He didn't need to elaborate as Cherri squeezed him tighter and nuzzled her face closer to his chest._

_"No. One more day." She whimpered. Even thought he couldn't see at this angle he could tell she was crying since she was shaking._

_"Cherri..." John tried to reason but was failing miserably._

_"Please, one more day, one more day." she said weakly before clamming his lips with hers. In an almost vein attempt to calm her._

* * *

**_July 2 1943 Sicily, Italy_**

Travers laid on a makeshift bunk in the townhouse staring at his engagement ring that was gripping his ring finger like no tomorrow. He got the ring when him, Gary and his Dad went up to Oshkosh just for the hell of it on one lazy Sunday. Travers played with the gold band for a few seconds before turning his attention to his rifle the M1 garand. Travers grabbed the rifle and unsheathed his M3 trench knife. Travers slowly planted the tip of the blade on the left side of the rifle's stock. Travers pushed forward and started to carve. It took him only a few minutes to get what he wanted. Travers sheathed his knife and admired his creation.

_**Cherri**_

That six letter word took up the entire stock. Travers traced his fingers on the carving with such care you could swear he was admiring high art. An awkward cough snapped his attention to a rather skinny looking private who's helmet seemed to be five times bigger then his head. He was clearly another fifteen year who lied about his age to get in. Travers knew that fact a little to well.

"Um...Excuse me? Sargent Travers, sir? Mail call." The boy soldier said meekly. Travers stood up and walked towards the private at very brisk pace. The private seemed to freeze completely where he stood from fear. Travers' face was completely blank of any emotion. Travers slowly grabbed the letter from the private's shaking hand.

"Thank you, you can go now." Travers didn't need to say anymore as he practically ran out of the town house. Travers shook his head in some weird form of amusement. He would apologize later ; it wasn't the private's fault he was in a grumpy mood. Earlier today Travers and the squad met Townly's replacement. A twenty something year old named Eli Kinney; some college boy know-it-all from Chicago. Needless to say Kinney and Gibson got along like An alley way cat and a stray dog. A majority of the day was spent making sure Gibson didn't disembowel Kinney. Even though Kinney didn't really say or do anything to deserve it. Gibson Just didn't like the idea of his friend getting replaced with some bookworm so soon after his death. Whether Kinney was solid in a firefight was yet to be seen but Kinney manged to get out that he spoke French fluently and some German before Gibson decided to verbally insult him for hours on end. Travers and the squad Let the burly man vent out his rage as long as he kept it non physical. Travers figured he needed that since for the past few days he was anything but relaxed and calm; The man would jump down nearly anyone that would ask if he was okay. Travers shook his head and looked at the letter. It was now Travers turn to freeze in fear as he saw who sent the letter.

_**Gary Thompson**_

The last time he received a letter from his former father in law he learned his wife to be died cold and alone in a hospital bed. He carefully opened the envelope hoping that there was gonna be a shred of good news. When he pulled out the paper he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

_John, I am so very sorry. From the bottom of my heart I am sorry. I have no idea how to tell you this but you deserve to know. Your Mother and Father are dead. Your mother passed away peacefully in her sleep. The funeral was held a few days ago. Your father. killed himself shortly after . The funeral is tomorrow. I can only Imagine what your feeling right now. But please lad don't get yourself killed. You still have so much to-_

That's as far as Travers got before he ripped the letter cleanly in half. His eyes were as empty as a vacuum and yet the tears were storming down his cheeks. His lip started to quiver and his knees started to buckle from an invisible weight and caved in on themselves. Travers fell to the floor on his knees with a thump. His hand started to move on it's towards the holster on his left hip. He slowly pulled out the 1911A1 colt. Travers slowly pulled back the slide and let it go. The sound of a round entering the chamber sounded like music to him. Travers hit the eject button on the side of the gun and his were locked on the falling clip like a man under hypnosis. To him the metal clip seemed to slow down in mid air. Travers opened his mouth and slowly brought the pistol into it. The gun was only inches away and yet he could already taste steel. Before it could get there however ;

"JOHN STOP!" A thick Italilan voice shouted. Travers was wrestled to the ground and gun was ripped away violently from his hands. Travers eyes darted to his side to see his Italian teammate Andolini keeping him from doing any sudden movements. As for who took the gun. It was none other than the squad's heavy hitter, Gibson. The burly man pulled the slide of the handgun and the bullet landed on the floor. Gibson stashed the gun in the back of his pants and stared at his leader with shocked yet sympathetic eyes.

"Please. Let me go. I'm begging you." Travers sobbed. His eyes were now swollen and red from the tears. But Andolini remained his grip on his young NCO and best friend. Andolini had one arm wrapped around the teenage Sargent's neck and the other around his leader's right arm.

"Sarge, why?" Gibson asked just as shocked as his Italilan teammate.

"Mom, Dad... Oh God, Oh Christ." The blond haired teen moaned; he slowly gave up trying to escape and just slouched down. His two teammates looked at each other in confusion for a few seconds until they both saw a ripped in half piece of paper. Andolini; going on a hunch he signaled Gibson to pick it up with a tilt of his head. Following his comrade's command; he bent over to pick it up and yet he remained eye contact with the restrained teenage squad leader. Speaking of which, Travers was perfectly still, his eyes were halfway closed as if he were to fall asleep and his lips were quivering uncontrollably. Gibson grabbed the ripped piece of paper and he felt the hair on his arms stood straight up when he glanced through it's contents.

"Sweet virgin mother of Christ." The burly man muttered in shock. Andolini looked at the burly man in confusion. What could possibly be in that letter that could cause their young leader to attempt suicide?

"Andolini, you gotta take a look at this." Gibson said as he stretched his hand out for the Italian soldier to take. Andolini looked at his Sargent for a few seconds, inwardly debating to let go of the hold he had on him. Looking at his best friend again he could have sworn he had fallen asleep. The blond haired teen was now laying perfectly still, with only a few sallow breaths and that his eyes were half open indicated that he was still awake. Carefully, Andolini let go of the grip he had on his friend. Travers didn't even notice it. He just remained perfectly still on the floor. Taking no chances; Andolini grabbed the M3 trench knife that was hanging on Travers belt. He didn't want his friend to try and slit his wrists or something while they're backs were turned. Andolini returned his attention to Gibson and grabbed the letter with his free hand. Giving It a quick once over, Andolini seemed to freeze in his place like a statue. Andolini looked back and forth at Travers and Gibson.

"Gibson, under no circumstances are we gonna tell anyone outside this room what happened." Andolini said with so much authority That he himself wonders how he's still a private. Gibson on the other hand, looked at Andolini like he just escaped the loony bin.

"You're shitting me, right? Our NCO just tried to blow his brains out all over the room and you want to keep that quiet? Are you drunk or somthin'? He needs professional help." Gibson said shocked at what the Italian soldier was saying.

_'During Basic Training, Jump school and Africa; Andolini only talked to the whole squad a handful of times and yet He and Travers could be seen talking about every subject every other goddamn day. I thought those two were tighter then a nun's cunt? So why is he denying Sarge some help?' _The Louisiana native man thought. Andolini remained calm and took a long deep breath and tried to explain as best as he could.

"Gibson, Look at him. He's not some nutcase with voices in his head. He did this in the moment because the last of his fucking family died. Once he calms down and sees that we can help him. If we tell command what happened they'll probably discharge him, send him home and throw him in the nearest asylum. Then he'll have truly nothing to live for and attempt this again." Andolini kept the calm tone through out his little speech.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that for sure?" Gibson questioned. The burly soldier seen a lot in his time in the airborne. But he had never seen one of his fellow soldiers try to kill themselves and for another soldier try to keep it quiet; so excuse him if the logic had some pretty big holes. Andolini flinched a little inside hoping never to bring this up again. Andolini extended his left arm and rolled up the sleeve . What Gibson saws immediately shot down any verbal rebuttal he had prepared. Two long and thick scars covered the Italian man's entire wrist. Andolini tried not to wince at look Gibson was giving him. It was the same look his Uncle gave him when he found out about his suicide attempt.

" W-when, how?" Gibson asked. Completely baffled. He couldn't imagine his day taking such a weird turn.

"A few days after I arrived in America. My Uncle, my two sisters and me were living in some shit hole apartment in the Bronx. My Mom and Dad were killed by Mussolini's fascist thugs a week earlier. I couldn't handle the fact that me and my sisters were orphaned so one late night I snuck into the kitchen found the biggest knife we owned and.." Andolini made a jester with his hand to finish his story.

"Sweet Jesus." Gibson muttered.

" Luckily my youngest sister, Francesca found me laying in a pool of my own blood. I was somehow still conscious. I had to watch her scream in horror and make a mad dash for our Uncle's room to alert him. Next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed strapped down like a rabid animal. The entire time I was there I couldn't unsee that image of my sister screaming her lungs out. That image made me realize something; Even when though I have given up on myself, My family didn't. Gibson, whether you like it or not. You,me and everyone in our squad is his family now. We can't give up on him, not when he needs us the most." Andolini said while an unnoticed tear sled down his cheek. Gibson just looked at him for a few seconds before sighing deeply.

"Alright, you win. What's our game plan?" Gibson asked. Amazed that he was going for this crazy idea. Andolini simply turned to Travers and found that the teen NCO was fast asleep. Andolini kept a small smile from forming on his face and answered his squad mate.

"First things, first. Help me get him into a bunk." As Andolini said that his eyes landed on Travers' M1 garand rifle or more accurately the carving on said rifle.

_'Cherri. John talked about her nonstop during our time in Africa. He also showed us some photos and letters from her. Then suddenly whenever we'd talk about her, John would immediately clam up and avoid everyone for a solid day.' _He thought. It didn't need to take a mind of sir Issac Newton to figure out what happend to her. Snapping himself back to reality He grabbed the rifle and pulled the bolt back looking to see if it was loaded. When he saw it was empty he put the rifle down and signaled Gibson to grab Travers legs while got his arms. when they put him the bunk Gibson looked at him and asked.

"What know, Da Vinci?"

"You go to the mess and get him a C-Rat and I'll get him some water for when he wakes up." Andolini responded Gibson grumbled something under his breath but none the less agreed. The two headed for the exit to help their friend...their _Brother_ in his time of need. When thy were finally gone; Sargent Traver's Stomach area started to glow a bright blue color.

* * *

**_THE SEAL_**

The great demon fox was pacing back and forth in it's cage wondering what to do about it's suicidal container.

_**'Thank Kami those two showed up in time for the kit. If they where a few seconds later...Back to the matter at hand, How in the hell do I help the Kit without exposing myself. Think Kurama think.' **_Kurama looked around in the vast emptiness of the war zone hoping for an answer. But when his landed on the second seal the brat's father put on the kit; he instantly got an idea.

_**'Using the image of his fiancée that he doesn't even know he has. Heh, hope that doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.' **_Kurama thought while chuckling. Kurama started to pump some chakra to the boy's brain to help in what had the most elaborate Genjutsu in history.

* * *

_The smell of burgers and summertime was the first thing to enter John's mind followed slowly by unmistakable laugh of children and the barking of a dog. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in someone's backyard. Looking around; he saw a big brown boxer looking dog happily chasing at least five giggling children. The children were three boys and two girls, two oldest boys were around eight or nine years old while the girls were around seven and the youngest boy was around four. All the boys had spiky blond hair while the girls had long dark almost red pink hair. But the most distinguishing feature was that all the children had three whisker marks on each cheek. John nearly fell out of his char in shock._

_"Something wrong, dear?" A voice with an angelic melody to it called out. John's head whipped to where that voice came from. What he saw caused his breathe to hitch in his throat. Standing to the east of him was a five foot seven, pink haired goddess with emerald eyes and cream colored skin. She wore a green colored sun dress that fit her beautiful frame slowly walked towards him and with every step she swayed her hip in perfect synchronization. His heartbeat grew louder and louder the closer she got. When she was mere inches away from him; she climbed up on top of him and the chair he was laying on and planted a brief but mind blowing kiss on his lips. She tasted like sugar covered cherries. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes in bliss. Her smile slowly turned into a frown._

_"Don't ever do that to me again. Do you understand me? i can't lose you before I even have you." At this John looked at with heavy confusion. Didn't she already have if she kissed him like that and he was going out on a limb and guessing that these kids were theirs. Specking of which the kids were standing around him giving him such beautiful smiles that he felt his heart become several sizes to big to fit in his chest._

_"You see that? That's what we can have if you give your heart and soul to me. Don't get get any stupid ideas about killing yourself again, do you hear me, buster? You are not gonna die like that. Remember i'm waiting for; this is waiting for you." She said. Shelooked up at him and kissed the nape of his neck which caused him to shiver._

_"I-I don't understand." The young soldier muttered. The angel laying on top of him merely smiled in response._

_"You will...soon. Until then, be patient my soldier." She put her hands on his chest to help herself up. Her face was once again mere inches away from his. She leaned in closer but this she wasn't aiming for his lips it was his ear. Her voice was somehow even more angelic when she was whispering._

_"Oh and do me a favor my baka(Idiot)...Wake up." John looked at her in shock and confusion for briefly using what he believed to be Japanese even thought she didn't even look the tiniest bit Japanese. Then suddenly everything around him, himself included faded into darkness._

* * *

Travers bolted awake from his bunk, with sweat pouring down his forehead. He put a hand over his chest to calm himself down.

"How are you feeling,Sir ?" A voice with an Italian accent filled the air. Travers looked to see two very familiar people. His two squad mates Andolini and Gibson. Andolini was sitting down in the chair with an opened C-rat with a fork in his hand with a frown on his face while Gibson was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed with an unreadable expression. Travers wondered what the hell was going on until his memories kicked back into gear Especially two very big ones. The letter from his former father in law and...his suicide attempt. Travers eyes widened when it hit him, he almost killed himself. He put one hand over his mouth in horror.

"Oh Christ,Oh God." He muttered in fear. Andolini stood straight up and put his free hand on Travers shoulder and squeezed. Travers looked at Italian friend who was smiling sadly at him. Travers looked backed at Gibson who was now right next to him. The southern man reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of luck strike cigarettes. Gibson grabbed gabbed a single tobacco stick from the pack and extended his hand for Travers to take the cigarette. Travers gratefully accepted it and put it between his lips. Gibson pulled out his lighter and lit it for his looked back at Andolini with unknown tears streaming downs his face and Andolini's smile got warmer

"We're here for you brother." He said warmly. Travers looked at the two and soon he gained a warm smile of his own.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The squad part one (Levine )**

* * *

_**December 8, 1941 Boston, Mass.**_

_**Jack Levine**_

Jack got out of bed with a heavy sigh. The thirty six year old man just new it was gonna be a busy day at clinic he could tell already. Yesterday The Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor causing The U.S to declare war on Japan, Thus ending the isolation act. He could see all the foolish young boys lining up outside the recruitment office from his house. He didn't hate the war effort mind you, it's just he doubted half of these young lads even thought about their decision before jumping in head's first.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Milwaukee Wisconsin**_

Johnathan Travers sneezed loudly the second he finished signing the recruitment paperwork. The whisker mark teen had a confused look on his face; wondering where the hell that came from.

* * *

Jack was now very glad that his only son was only six years old and his other two children were girls who are in the first and third grade. Jack's wife of nineteen years was still in bed and was as quiet as a mouse. Smiling, he walked over to her side of the bed and kissed her long beautiful coal black hair. And with that he grabbed some clothes from the closet and made his way downstairs. The clinic gave him a day off, which is something he hasn't had since his eldest daughter Cindy was born. Once he put on his clothes which was a basic T-shirt and sweat pants he headed into kitchen to make himself some coffee. After that he went outside to check the mail with a steaming hot cup of coffee still in his hand. Luckily for him despite it being the early days of December the weather was actually pretty nice considering where they were on the map. Using his free hand to open the mailbox and grab the pieces of paper inside, Jack made his way back inside to see his second daughter Samantha sitting on the couch watching a steamboat Willie cartoon on that television contraption he got a month ago his neighbors gave him weird looks when ever they came over. Since he could have easily bought another car or something and why stare at a screen that not only was barely the size of a dinner plate but only had three channels while radios had multiple stations you could listen to and were much cheaper. Jack being a doctor could easily afford something like that and the fact his kids could watch cartoons like Tom &amp; Jerry or the Looney tunes without taking them to a crowded theater won him over quite easily. His wife Martha did give him an earful when she saw the receipt but when she saw her three children giggling and laughing their hearts out it eventually won her over as well. Speaking of which Martha walking into the living room with cup of water in her hand. She sat down next to their daughter with her free hand on her swollen stomach. Jack smiled to himself, Martha was about three months along on number four. Jack sat down with his wife and daughter. All that was missing was Cindy and Jack Junior. Jack happily took a sip of his coffee, enjoying this little moment. Jack put his cup of coffee on a nearby table stand and opened the first piece of mail in his hand. What he saw made him leap from his couch to his feet in a mad panic. Sweat was pouring down his face like bullets. His wife and Daughter looked at him with worried eyes wondering what could make him so upset. Jack Martin Levine was known through their neighborhood for being one of the most calm and patient human beings ever. His wife supposed it came with the medical training. So what could it possibly be that caused such a reaction? Jack's eyes narrowed in on the font of the letter, he followed every word like his life depended on it because it did.

_**You have been selected to serve in the forces of the united stats army.**_

He had just been drafted. Him?! A man who never held a rifle in his hand and had only seen ones in the movies?! He was a thirty eight year old doctor working in a free clinic not a brash young man who likes diving into fox holes! He tried to calm himself down by telling himself that maybe they'll give him a non-combative role like a surgeon who works in a tent somewhere looking after the wounded far away from the battlefield . But an all to famamiular feeling in his gut told him otherwise. He was suppose to bandage up little Timmy's leg after he fell off his bicycle at his clinic. Now he was gonna have to dig out a bullet out of his older brother Joey's chest because he wanted to serve his country.

"Jackie, honey? What's wrong?"

"Daddy?" Two of the most angelic sounds in the entire universe entered his ears. His eyes whipped towards his wife and daughter. Jack was now shacking like a twig caught in a massive gust of wind. Taking a deep breath he walked over to his wife and grabbed her hand.

"Stay here, Samantha. Mommy and Daddy need to talk." Jack said as he pulled his wife up and escorted her to the next room. Samantha quietly hopped off the couch and tiptoed and leaned against the wall and peek her little head in. Samantha couldn't quite make out the words but she could see her Mom and Dad. She saw her dad hand her mom a piece of paper, after that her Mom covered her mouth and nearly collapsed on the ground but her Dad was there to catch her. Her dad got on his knees which allowed him to hold her. Her Mom's arms reached around Dads neck and she started crying while her Dad rubbed her back. Samantha now more curious to know what's happening decided to bite the bullet and ask. She walked to her parents as quietly and quickly as she could.

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you okay?" Her little voice snapped the two parents heads towards her direction. Suddenly Martha and Jack were on their feet and scooped up the girl in a hug before she could even blink. Martha was kissing every inch of her face while Jack rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't worry my little angel. Daddy is just gonna go away for a little while." Jack said as calm and as nurturing as he possibly could while Martha just cried harder. Samantha tilted her head in confusion. She was even more confused then she was before.

" Daddy?" Her hazel colored eyes dug into his brown ones. Oh God in heaven. how on earth was gonna explained that he was gonna be shipped to a place thousands of miles from home and get shot at to a seven year old. Desperately racking his head for an answer He settled for that would hopefully wouldn't break her little heart.

"Sweetie you know the people who attacked pearl harbor?"

"Mhmm." She hummed still not sure what was happening.

"Daddy has been asked to help fight them and stop them from hurting anyone else." He looked to see his daughter's reaction.

"Then why is mommy sad? You're a hero." She said happily. Jack 's only response was to kiss her on the forehead while he choked back a sob.

"Thank you sweet heart that means the world to me. Mommy's just sad that I won't be here when you're little brother or sister is born."

"But you will be back, right? You promise?" Jack didn't want to promise something he knew he couldn't keep but the thought of making his little princess cry was more then he could bare.

"I promise my sweet angel." He said as he and Martha held her as tightly as they could.

* * *

A Few months later...

Jack Levine

March 20, 1942

Airborne "Jump" school Fort Bragg

What was he thinking? Volunteering to join in a part of the army that jumps out of airplanes to get to point A and point B. Well technically he and everyone he was sharing these barracks with was still in Ground phase but still. Anyway why did he volunteer if you'd ask him; He'd blame a certain blond haired whisker marked teen a couple bunks away from him. Back in basic when their drill Sargent was asking if there were any volunteers for the Airborne division The energetic blond was the first to do so with a beyond idiotic grin on his face. Levine didn't know why but seeing that teen enthusiastically signing up to jump out an airplane at god knows how high up in the air, well, Levine just couldn't help himself but volunteer next. It's like he somehow felt responsible for the boy. Since he's a doctor not the boy's mother, he still did it despite only talking to said blond a handful of times. And so here he was in North Carolina learning how to jump safely out an airplane without accidentally killing himself or breaking every single bone in your body. Luckily since this was only their third day here right now they were teaching them their gear like the parachute and how to use it correctly and at the right time. Apparently these parachutes use some kind of static line to deploy themselves. Jack or private Levine sat up on his bunk and stared at the blond haired whisker marked teen, John Travers he believed he said his name was. John was talking to a tall man with slicked back black hair. The man had an Italian accent but oddly enough you had to pay attention to catch it. Whatever they were talking about caused that Bryce kid to smile like a fox hopped up on caffeine. Levine got out of bed with a small grunt, Anticipating Sargent Airborne to kick the door down and drag them down to the bowels of hell once again. Levine thought that basic was tough but Jump school was like twelve of them. Despite completing basic; their Sargent Airborne aka their new drill Sargent was making sure they didn't slack off in keeping their bodies and minds were ready for the war. This included the standard drills, weapon management and of course random inspections. In Levine's mind the inspections were worse here then back at boot camp. Sargent Airborne would not only make the whole squad do push ups or jumping jacks till their legs give out but would take away furloughs as well and if they did a really bad job at inspections everyone would lose it. Luckily this hadn't happened yet since again only their third day here but Sargent Airborne made that threat perfectly clear the very second their feet stepped on Fort Bragg. Levine or the rest of his fellow trainees knew next to nothing about their Sargent Airborne. Some of the men here joked that he was a rapid gorilla in a man-skin suit. Levine suppressed a chuckle since they were actually half right. The Sargent was five'eleven in height and had at least two hundred and ten pounds of muscle. Making that backwards redneck Gibson look like a starving schoolgirl in comparison. Speaking of the Sargent, A loud cry of 'ATTENTION!' caused all the men in the barracks to fumble back to their bunks like mad and stand in a straight line. One good look at the Sargent and nearly everyone in the barracks gulped. The man was pissed. His hazel eyes seemed to be replaced with fires of hell because of how much anger that was in them. The man was was practically in full combat gear, gun holster, utility belt, an m3 trench knife.

_'Dear god in heaven, he's fucking pissed.' _Levine really hated his life in right now. He could be back at home working at the clinic patching up some scrapes, cuts and worse case scenario a gash or two. But nooooooo, he had to get drafted, join the airborne and get yelled at by a crusty old man with a stick up his ass twice within a few months of each other. Seriously, why would the Sargent want with them at seven at night? they were allowed to retire to their barracks early for the day Levine wasn't sure why but he wasn't gonna question getting more shut eye then they were normally allowed to get. Everyone was in their PT gear and pretty much ready to hit the hay when the shit officially hit the fan. Everyone here looked at each other wondering what one of them could possibly do to piss him off so much. Levine then noticed Travers trying to keep a small sly smile off his face. Levine wanted to go over to the boy and smack him upside head for pissing off the one guy who could literally make their lives pure hell. At that very second he thought that, half of the men levine included started to gag and grab their noses. Despite being in the military and spending all goddamn day in the unforgiving sun; they have never smelt something so awful in their lives. The sargent airborne seemed to notice this as his scowl got even deeper. With a deep breath the man composed himself a called out to a soldier who was waiting outside to bring in the pillow. The other half of the room not gagging on the smell just looked at the man like he had finally lost his mind that is except for Travers who looked like he was watching Charlie Chaplin's Gold Rush for the first time. Levine was not sure if wanted to strangle the boy or be amazed that he manged to piss off the sargent to that degree. Twelve seconds later a corporal wearing a basic t-shirt ,green colored pants and a service hat with airborne logo on it came walking into with a pillow that three times larger then it was suppose to be. A deep yellow brownish liquid was dripping out of it. The corporal was holding it in the air as the sargent got closer. Once he was only a few feet away he grabbed his knife and stabbed the pillow. The man pulled the knife down and to everyone's surprise; not only did feathers coming out but tons of little headless fish the size of a big toe and chunks of cheese.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Konoha**_

Kushina dropped her pen as she was signing what she believed to be the EXACT SAME FUCKING FORM FOR THE NINETEENTH TIME! When she felt a certain surge of pride as if she'd been surpassed at what she was best at. Kushina quickly summoned five shadow clones and made them focus on the stack of paperwork that seemed to be stories tall. Kushina pulled out a comically large bag filled with firecrackers, hair dyes and mousetraps. she pulled out a list with names in big bold letters.

**THE OLD MONKEY( Hiruzen )**

**BLUE BALLS (Jiryaya)**

**GRANNY BIG TITS (Tsunade)**

**MASKED RETARD (Kakashi)**

**THE DICKLESS WONDER (Fugaku)**

Kushina giggled like a day dreaming school girl at her own choice of words, lept out of the window to get to work. Fugaku would be a bit tough to get to with him being taken to pound town via a jail cell every night. But then again she was the hokage she could just order the guard to stand aside while Fugaku was sleeping and while his midnight lover was exhausted but where is the fun in that? Kushina let out a mad cackle and jumped out of her office.

* * *

Travers' smile now resembled that of a child on free ice cream day. Levine on the other hand looked like he just had shotgun shoved up his ass. The doctor turned army private was now on a thin thread from not just tackling the boy and strangle him until he sounded like Donald duck. The sargent pulled out a napkin from his pocket and cleaned the knife before sheathing it.

"My Dad was in the navy for nearly fifteen years and even he probably never smelled so fishy. Nearly all the pillows in Fort Bragg have sardines and limburger cheese stitched inside of them, it'll take us days to get the smell out. Although I have no idea who exactly did. We do know that it was someone from this barracks since everyone was still working till their balls dropped off while you boys were here. I'm pretty goddamn sure that was not a coincidence. So since I can't punish the exact person I can punish all of you to set an example. So maggots, ready for a "jog" around fort Bragg?" The Sargent's voice was now borderline sadism as he said jog. everyone gulped and reached for their clothes. But froze dead in the water when they heard.

"As you are currently dressed." All of the trainees now looked like they were boys who did something bad and their father took of his belt. As everyone was wondering if thing could possibly get worse as they headed towards the door. And that's when they heard the crackle of thunder.


	4. Of plans and monks

**Before we get this insanity train rolling first a couple of things.**

**1\. About fifty percent of this chapter was going to be a two or three shot written by my buddy Merchant of blue death.(Huge thanks to him since I was having the mother of all writer's block.) Once i told him about my writers block he gave me what he had. I rerwrote it to fit my style but the concept and the ideas are all his. But the stuff I really liked from his draft I kept word for word (I am shameless with the copy and paste button...shut up) so if you like this chapter tell him as well as me.**

**2\. Merchant of blue death gave me a goddamn treasure trove to work with.(Ten thousands words was his draft! Me, on the other hand; It's very to get past four thousand - five thousand words per chapter. so yeeaaaaaaaaah... Talk about working outside your comfort zone.) so it's without a doubt it's gonna be a two parter.**

**3\. I wanted to add my own narrative to the chapter(s) (****definitely**** a two parter) **

**4\. i've got a brand new shiney part time job to put money in my pocket. And i got a PS4 :) ANYWAY! on with chapter.**

* * *

_**KONOHA- Haruno Residence**_

Sakura Haruno-Namikaze Let out a loud groan as she shuffled out of bed. Her bright emerald eyes were bloodshot from how much of sleep she actually got thanks to her Sensei/Oba-sama in law's bat-shit insane training. Ever since she began training with the legendary sucker, Tsunade; they've done things that no fresh out of the academy genin should ever be put threw. Her only solace was the small office in Hokage tower that she has to her work on her designs that would help her aid her husband if he decides to become a ninja when he come's back. But that wasn't her only job there. She was also something of a Ambassador for Konoha. When Sakura laid her eyes on her calendar; all her of exhaustion seemed to have evaporated on the spot. Today is the day that she would finally reveal her plans to her Mother in law/Hokage and her grandparents in law. She grabbed the blueprints from the desk near her bed and sprinted towards the door. Like a bolt of pink lightning she was out of the house and leaving behind a very amused Mebuki and Kizashi Harunao in the living room calmly sipping on tea.

"It's Tuesday again?" Mebuki said while putting her tea cup on a coffee table.

* * *

**_Hokage tower. Haruno-Namikazie's office _**

Sakura's eyes seemed permanently glued to the clock that hanged on the wall, the constant ticking of the clock was the only noise in the small room. She was waiting for her mother in law to show her plans.

_**"What's taking them so Kami damn long?! IF THEY TAKE ANY LONGER, I'M GONNA PUNCH THEIR TARDY ASSESS TO IWA. SHAAAAAANNNNNNNAAAAAARRRRRROOOOOO!"**_

Ignoring her inner self's outburst; normally things weren't this slow. Normally she helped her mother in law with diplomatic issues since she was seven years old .In fact that's how she met one of her greatest friends.

_SIX YEARS AGO_

_A seven year old Sakura Haruno-Namikaze hands were shacking uncontrollably while her mother in law rubbed her back they were meeting the Kazekage and his children today. As if that wasn't stressful enough This was also her first time actually meeting anyone as powerful as her lady Hokage and mother in law and not to mention Sakura's antisocial problems tend to come back in full force when she was thrown into situations she's not prepared for. Kushina was in full hokage attaire and currently thinking of new and horrible ways to murder her secretary. She thought she told that moron to schedule the meeting with the Kazekage a few weeks from now. _

_'Sakura-chan is supposed to be meeting with a couple of merchants from Snow. Not the Kami-damned Kazekage. I wounder if I could get away with crucifying my bimbo of a secretary?' As Kushnia was wondering how smuggle a mangled and lit on fire corpse out of the village limits without anyone noticing. A knock on the door caught the two Kunoichis attention. Sakura gulped loudly and the shaking increased ten fold. Kushina knelled down and kissed the pinkette on her forehead and whispered in her ear._

_"It'll be okay, Sakura-chan. I'll be by your side the entire time. If sandy crotch king gives you trouble. I'll kick his ass all the way back to the desert, Dattabene!" Kushina whispered soothingly. Despite the situation. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at her mother in law's words. Seeing the pinkette smile; She gave the girl's shoulder another squeeze before standing up, and clearing her throat._

_"Enter." Kushina's voice rand out._

_The door slowly creaked open to revel a man wearing robes that was very similar to the hokage except for two things it was green instead of red and had the kanji __風__for wind instead of the _火 _for fire. Sakura paled at the man's presence although a skinny looking man he was nerveless intimidating. Especially his eyes. They promised nothing short of a slow and painful death if you got in his way. Sadly and unfortunately for Sakura, she saw that coming but it didn't make him any less terrifying. What she didn't expect were two figures that followed the Kazekage in that weren't bodygaurds. One was a girl no older then nine or ten. Her hair was as yellow as the sands of Suna which was tied up in four spiky pony tails. She wore a simple black shirt and pants combo. But it was the second figure that got Sakura and Kushina's attention. It was just a little boy about a year younger then Sakura. He had very short yet spiky red hair. His eyes were quite strange; they reminded Sakura of Hinata and the Hyuga clan since they were a light blue and pupiless. The boy was hugging a teddy bear with one arm while hugging the girl's leg with the other. The boy shifted uncomfortably where he stood from all the sudden attention he was getting. The boy looked up to the ten year old and uttered _

_"Kaa-chan, why are they looking at me like that?" The girl blushed at the name the boy gave her while Sakura and Kushina Stared at the two bug eyed while the Kazekage looked like nothing was wrong. The girl chuckled nervously and spoke up._

_" H-Heh. I'm Temari and this is my b-brother, Gaara. H-He just likes to call me that." She said while nervously scratching her neck. Sakura continued to stare dumbly while Kushina..._

_"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" Kushina yelled at the top of her lungs, ran across the room in a red blur and picked up the boy and gave him a squeezing hug while the boy let out a terrified squeak. Sakura face faulted at her mother in law's actions as well as some of the ANBU that were hiding yet the Kazekage still looked like nothing was out of the norm, while Temari 's eyes were bulging out of their sockets as her brain was trying to get around the fact that the hokage; one of the most powerful ninjas in all the elemental nations was cuddling her baby brother like he was puppy. Kushina's eyes seemed to have been replaced with little cartoonish hearts. While Gaara looked like he was running out of air. This odd scene continued out for about ten more seconds until the Kazekage cleared his throat._

_"As...'entertaining' as that was. Lady Kushina can we please discuss the reason of me and my childrens' visit?" Kushina gained a serious look and put Gaara down gently. She straightened up and nodded. _

_"What do I owe the pleasure, Kazekage-san?" Kushina said. The Kazekage took a deep long breath before speaking. _

_"I wish to purpose...an alliance between our two villages, Kushina-san." Kushina took a double take at what the leader of Suna just said. Not that she was against the idea or anything but, why? Despite all the big talk villages like Iwa spewed. They knew with Kushina in charge and with the changes she made in the past five to six years since she got the hat, she turned Konoha into a powerhouse and made attacking at it and it's interests downright suicidal. Plus how she handled the Uchiha rebellion showed people how she handles those who wish to harm her village and her people. Seeing Kushina's confused expression he decided to elaborate._

_" Lady Hokage, there has been some troubling developments south of our border. We spotted O__rochimaru and a man wearing a strange spiral mask. They seems to be publicly recruiting followers from both ninja villages and non-ninja villages." Kushina's eyes wiedend in panic at both 'Orochimaru and man in spiral mask'. Kushina Plastered a fake smile on her face as she turned to face the children._

_"Sakura-hime, why don't you give Temari-chan and Gaara-kun the grand tour of the village and show them around Konoha while me and the Kazekage discuss boring grown up stuff. Oooooh here's an idea, take them to Ichiraku ramen. If they don't like it then we'll know they're both a couple of squares like their dear old dad! Dattabene!" The Kazekage's eye twitched something fierce from being insulted in front of his own children but at the same time should of seen it coming considering she was the red hot habanero He thought as she started to gently shove the three kids out the door. Before the door closed, the kids heard Kushina say._

_"Explain. Everything. Now." And then the door closed shut._

* * *

Sakura took the two around Konoha, showing them the sights... And of course took the two Ichiraku at her mother in law's request and after ordering three bowls of miso ramen. During their meal, Sakura asked Temari why Gaara called her Kaa-chan. Temari stayed silent for several seconds and started to play with her ramen. Sakura was worried she touched on a a very sensitive topic. After taking a deep breath she told the pinkette that their moth died when Garra was born. When Gaara was four he was being picked on by bullies because of his eyes or at least as Temari claimed. The quadruple pigtailed girl shifted uncomfortably in the restaurant stool when she said that. Temari said that when she scared them off with a high rank wind jutsu, Gaara curled up into a ball and started crying. When she went over to comfort her brother, the red headed boy practically lept into her arms and he practically latched onto the sand colored hair girl ever sense.

Sakura snapped out of her memories when she heard the door open and saw exactly who she was waiting for. "Good morning my lady, Oba-sama, Ero-jijii," at the last remark the two older ladies smiled as the older man mumbled about no respect, "how may I help you?"

The girls grandfather in law addressed her in response, "Sakura-chan, Kushina tells me you have designs for some new weapons. Weapons that would tip the balance of power to Konoha and it's ally, Suna. Is this true?"

"Yes, Jijii-san, however I have a good reason to introduce them," the girl replied. Seeing the three elders nod she contined, "You need to realize that Naruto is living on a world where Shinobi don't exist and the wars are fought at distances beyond what we are used to."

Continuing now that she had her visitor's attention she looked into Jiraya's eye, "Where he is the knife is a last resort or for silent killing. Taijutsu is non existent and what is taught is hardly a replacement for the academy style," she began to go deeper into her reasoning, "The armies of his world use guns, firearms, that are more advanced than what Iron and Snow produce. Naruto only knows how to use these weapons in a fight. When he comes back he'll be at a disadvantage if he doesn't have them."

Taken by her conviction Jiraya was silent as Tsunade spoke up, "Sakura, if it comes out that the Leaf is producing weapons such as these the other nations will go to war with us," looking into her eyes she continued, "The other lands, especially Iwa and Kumo will think that we are trying to realize Danzo's twisted vision of the Leaf."

Sakura was silent for a bit, pursing her lips before responding, "I disagree, the weapons I chose are not intended for mass production. One, the bullets they fire have yet to be made and two, I plan on only making less than twenty copies. An issue for each of the Rookie Nine, Team Gai and of course Naruto-kun."

Kushina, who had stayed out of the conversation finally spoke up, "So, tell us about these 'guns' and the bullets they fire."

Sakura then spent the next two hours explaining each type and how they worked. The Colt, she said, was a weapon that would fit into ones hand and could shoot seven bullets or rounds in less than ten seconds. Each bullet was made of lead and was almost a half inch in diameter. The weapon itself was a blocky el shaped design that had a magazine holding seven rounds that slid into the hand grip.

As she spoke she would grow more animated as she pointed out things of interest on the plan drawings. The next was a longer weapon that looked like a more evolved relative of the flintlocks Iron produced only a more refined and shortened design. It was called the Thompson and it was a machine gun, it fired the same heavy bullet the Colt did only it was more accurate and sent it's rounds farther.

The last was the Carbine, Sakura explained that it bullet was smaller in diameter, only three tenths of an inch, but it flew faster and farther. The pointed tip able to punch through light armor such as a flack jacket. It was also lighter and can have a telescope mounted on it for more accuracy. It was, she explained, intended to be carried by the weakest member of a team due to it's light weight.

Saying that with the scope a person such Sasuke or Hinata could use their bloodline for a more precise shot.

Hearing all of that the elders nodded, Kushina speaking again, "Sakura, listening to your arguments and seeing the work and thought you've put into this you may continue. Once you solve the issue of ammunition you may have twenty and only twenty examples built. Contract Tenten's father for the job. Do you have any ideas as to the ammunition?"

Sakura nodded, "I do, you need to understand that we need the formula for the propellant as well a as samples of each type. Sakuri mentioned that these things can be made in a factory by the thousands or crafted by hand. We just need to figure out how to make the brass cartridges," pausing to think she turned to her mother in law, "I think a visit to the Monestary is in order, the monks can pull things out of the ether, maybe they can solve our problems."

Kushina looked at her in laws, seeing the look in their eyes she turned to Sakura, "Very well. Finish your work here and then outline the mission, I'll approve it as a C rank for your team. That said my daughter, you will have your normal ANBU escort."

Nodding in resignation Sakura went back to her project. Pausing before leaving Kushina walked up to Sakura and pulled her into a tight hug, "I know you miss him and I'm sorry I had Ino go through your mind like that, but, you were just too young to deal with everything."

Sakura returned the hug, and told her mother in law she understood. Sakuri, her inner personality, has been returning memories when she deemed her outer alter ego strong enough to handle and process the information. Last night's was a shocker.

"So, anything put back in place lately?" Kushina asked.

Looking down and blushing Sakura recounted the fact that Naruto had found a lover in his world and at first she was upset. That fact Kushina already knew, what startled her was that Sakuri had just put the last piece of that memory in place. Naruto had recieved a letter a few months after he left the girl with a promise to return. Her father had sent word that the girl, Cherri, had passed away. Naruto was dead inside for quite a while. It was not until he lost a friend in combat that he began to feel again.

Kushina was quiet for a bit, from what Sakura said, her son was just going through the motions. The faster he could be returned to normal the better, it was going to be tough when he came back as it is.

Sakura had one last request before Kushina left, she wanted permission to have the monks try to retrieve a few books for her. Naruto speaks a language called 'English'. It was similar to Snow's trading tounge with ships and merchants outside the Elemental Nations but more advanced. Sakura wanted the books and maybe a tutor from Snow in order to learn Naruto's native language and then be able to teach the young man the common tounge of the Elemental Nations. Kushina granted the request and then left.

* * *

_**Five minutes later...**_

Sakura called out to her personal ANBU gaurd.

"Yūgao nee-chan? Can you help me with something?" Half a second later a clearly female armored clad ninja with porcelain cat mask with long purple hair on the back of her head appeared in the room. The kunoichi now identified as Yūgao sighed as she lifted up her mask above her head. An annoyed expression adorned her beautiful face.

"Sakura-chan, when i'm on duty; could you please call me by my code name?" She said while massaging her forehead. The pinkette had been calling her that ever since Lady Kushina assigned her to protect her when Sakura was eight after a failed kidnapped attempt by unknown assailants. Sakura was thankfully unharmed. Almost all of the attempted kidnappers were killed when fighting off both a squad of ANBU and jonin. Said ANBU and jonin tried to take two of them alive but one of them swallowed a suicide pill when they tried to restrain man's last words were 'the daybreak is coming'. The other man was held by Torture and Interrogation for a month but got nothing. Kushina had him hanged publicly as a message to ever did this. An awkward cough from Sakura snapped "Yūgao out of her memories. She can think about that strange day later.

"You okay, nee-chan?" Sakura asked; watching violet haired, brown eyed girl be vary deep in thought.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan. What did you need me for?"

"Can you get Ino and Sai for me? they wanted to see me but their an hour late can you go get them?." The violet haired ANBU agent bowed in acknowledgment and left in a puff of smoke.

An hour later Ino stopped in with Sai in tow, the young man had grown emotionally since being rescued from the emotionless hell that Danzo called ROOT. Now his smile was genuine and honest not forced and his talent as a painter has grown. He followed Ino like a puppy and it was clear if you looked that there was something there between the two.

The purpose for Ino's visit was simple, she wanted Ino to walk Sakura's mind, find images of Naruto and then copy and transfer the images to Sai. He would then paint a picture from those memories. Once he was done Ino would go back and wipe any trace of the memories from his mind.

Sakura agreed, she had let Sai in on the secret of her missing husband only to stop Ino from blabbing too much. Sai, upon reciving the memories had Sakura strike a pose for him. Seeing her face locked in question he explained that he would take an image of the missing Namikaze and include him into the painting. Hearing the plan Sakura made a request. She asked Ino to find an image of Naruto's lover, Cherri, and Sai was to paint her.

Ino looked at her friend as if she lost it, a picture of her husbands dead lover? Was she insane? Sakura calmed Ino down and said that it was for Naruto when he came home. She wanted him to have more than a memory of the girl, she wanted him to have an image that he could hold.

So, Ino grabbed the images and Sai painted Sakura in her office leaving room to add Naruto. He told her that he would give her the pictures when they were done in a month or two and bid the girls good day.

* * *

**_Three weeks later..._**

Team Seven along with Sakura's ANBU bodyguards Baboon and Weasel began the last of their journey to the Monestary of The Portal, better known by the monk's nickname, Lair Of the Time Bandits. An offshoot of the Fire Temple and it's teachings, the monks would cast strands of chakra through a portal opening into the multiverse in an attempt to retrieve items either of interest that they could sell to the highest bidder or the Leaf if it were of military importance or, as in this case, specific items of interest for a took them a about two solid weeks to get there. Sakura really wished that they had an automobile like Naruto in his world had.

As Sakura was one of the richest and powerful teens in the Leaf and Land of Fire she was a _very important_ customer. The small group entered the massive doors of the outer wall feeling very insignificant by the sheer mass and dimensions of the opening only to be greeted by a monk that was a few inches shorter than Sakura. As he bowed in greeting Sakura and the others returned the gesture.

"Greetings Lady Namekazi, I'm Ayato, the head monk of the order, a pleasure to meet you. I must say however, I was expecting you to be much older," the short mank said apologeticly.

"You must mean my mother in law, our Hokage, Lady Kushina," replied Sakura with a blush. Sasuke noticed that while his team mate and adopted sister didn't stammer or turn away when speaking to new people she still blushed living up to her given name as her cheeks flushed bright pink.

Sasuke would occasionally think that if things had been different Sakura most likely would have had eyes for him. Now he was happy that she was one of the few that didn't look at or treat him like the traitor his father and the other Uchia elders were. Sakura only saw him as Sasuke, her brother and team mate and was very protective of him. She would never see him as boyfriend or husband material and in some ways the black haired teen thought that it was why their friendship worked.

Hearing the conversation continue Sasuke turned his attention back to the monk and his team mate, "So do you think you can procur the items I mentioned?" Sakura had just asked the monk.

"I believe we can, the trick is how much time are we working with?" the man asked.

"Well," Sakura began, "let's start small. I think that I would need lots of time to learn a new language so let's get the books for that out of the way first. Then try to get the fomulations and such for the propellant and last the techincal drawings for the other items," she concluded.

After some rubbing of his chin the man nodded his head, "That would be a good way to start. As you know the location more or less of what you want it would be easy to get you your text books first."

Sakuri then made her presence known, _"Ask if there is a weight or size limit on what can be retrieved."_

Sakura replied to her inner voice, _"Why? I mean why would we want to know something like that?"_

_"For someone that was said to be the smartest of her group you sure are dumb sometimes," _Sakuri replied rolling her eyes,

**_"It's simple, if we could get our hands on at least one of those machines then we would be ahead of the game and be ready for our Naruto-kun's return. Face it, after seeing him in action with that Cherri girl you know you want his rock hard co..."_**

_"L..later,"_ Sakura hissed in her mind as she cut the connection to her inner personality's teasing. She then turned to there host and guide.

"I, ah, I have a question, is there a limit as to how big or heavy an item can be retrieved?" the girl asked her face down so no one would noticed the red on her now burning cheeks. Sakuri doing a number on the girls libido...again.

Ayato thought for a moment and replied, " We've brought back some very bulky and heavy items in the past but the trouble is not getting them into our world, it's getting them out the door to the chamber," the man explained."As long as we can dissassemble the items then it would be no problem."

Sakura thought for a minute and then remembered something. She was a part of the Uzumaki clan, even if by marriage, and had been trained to use, draw and create seals. She saw the answer to the problem she had created.

"If I were to seal the items in question into a scroll would that help or make the task easier?" she asked Ayato who looked at her in deep thought.

"It would be a great deal of help," he conceeded, "but, it's very dangerous when we are casting and extra persons would get in the way."

"Ayato-sama, I'm a ninja of the Leaf, my job, let alone my family connections means my life is in constant danger. My team and I know how to stay out of the way and can lend a hand if things go awry," was the young girls answer.

Looking into her eyes Ayato saw something he had not seen in a young ninja in a long time, a spark, _'So the will of fire burns bright in this one,'_ he thought to himself.

"My lady, you've given me a good answer and so I will reward you and your team. You will be allowed in the portal chamber when the time comes to cast for the big items. I would say we will be ready in two to three weeks time. As you aren't on a time table I believe that you'll enjoy your stay here," the monk said with a small smile and twinkle in his eye.

"As for now, though. Lady Kushina's note said you wish to learn Snow's trading language? Good news is I have a few books lying around that can teach you the basics. And I have a crusty old friend who was in the snow merchant Navy who retired a few years back who can speak it fluently who I know can spare a few weeks to come and visit you in Konoha when you return home. How does that sound?" The monk's words couldn't have been more delightful to the pink haired Konochi. She started to nod her head at a speed that could match her deceased father in law. These past couple weeks have been amazing. She hopes that things would continue to be this smooth from here on out.

* * *

_**I...doubt it. :) Anyway! I am so so so sorry for taking so goddamn long but writer's block decided to punch me in the balls again when i was gonna write another short squad chapter. When I couldn't think of anything and when I was falling behind the schedule I made for myself I decided to comeback to the main plot do the mini chapters later. But then madam writer's block came back and decided to kick me when I was down. That's when I contacted my buddy and historical adviser for this story Merchant of blue who came in and gave me the treasure trove. I spent a lot of time taking the ideas in the draft and seeing i could fit them in. The discussion with the time monks(Except for the very end), the meeting with Kushina, Tsunade and Jiryaya and the little ino-sai tidbit is completely unaltered in anyway because they were fine just the way they were. There's more to the draft he sent me...but i'm saving it for part two and after the journey to get here I'm gonna take the holidays off. If you like this chapter be sure to thank Merchant of blue death. without him this story wouldn't be a quarter of what it is without his guidance helping me. seriously you should see the number of PMs we sent each other (We have so many ideas!) And if your reading this buddy I really owe more than one!**_

_**Please follow, favorite and review**_

_**Happy holidays, everyone!**_

**_Especially my friend merchant of blue death_**


	5. Snake in the grass

_**Well, this one was a bigger bitch to write then the last one. Mainly since, if by some cosmic miracle if you know me in real life; know I get distracted easily. Hell my family (and doctor)is convinced i have a very mild case of ADD. After this I believe them. and also I went back combined the earlier chapters together so if you reviewed before it might get difficult to do so until we get back to the previous chapter mark. but if you do leave a review please go into great detail because it's those ones that give me the most inspiration to finish chapters if you can't, give me a super detailed PM! On another note this story is just to turn two years old! And I turned twenty one! **_

* * *

Kushina sat in her office; staring intently at her guest who sat directly in front of her in the guest chair. Inoichi Yamanaka calmly sipped on a glass of water while staring at the first female hokage. Her expression remained blank as she spoke.

"Your positive that Danzo is involved with Akatsuki?" Kushina's fingers twiddled with each other as she stared the long pony tailed haired man. The long haired shinobi simply smirked at the redhead and replied with

"I don't think the Yamanaka clan's mind reading technique is capable of lying, my lady." Kushina gave a half amused smile at her old friend's tone and stood up and walked towards the clan head.

"Show me." Inoichi nodded and preformed the appropriate hands sings. A few seconds later darkness consumed the hokage.

* * *

_Kushina blinked a few times to adjust her vision. She didn't know why but every time a Yamanaka did this with her; her vision would get slightly blurred. Looking around Kushina could only guess that this was Danzo's home since minus Danzo his home was littered with mementos of past battles he fought in such as katanas, bows, arrow quivers and fallen shinobi headbands. Which Kushina sighed in relief when she didn't see any with a leaf insigna. But she immediately tensed up when she saw that the old war hawk had company specifically who said company was. The man in the spiral mask with a black cloak that had red clouds strewn about. The same one who found that cave and threatened to slit at the time her newborn son Naruto's throat. She distinctly remembers Kakashi and Rin bringing him to T&amp;I. A day after he was arrested;the guards for his cell were found dead. Around the same short amount of time when the civilian council was in charge with the most powerful member of the civilian council being Danzo while the shinobi council was busy looking for a new hokage. Coincidence? Kushina really doubted it. The image of these two together was more then enough to warrant an execution for the old war hawk. But when they started talking; Kushina felt her blood turning into lava._

_"Hmm. You're very brave to keep coming back to the village after that mess twelve years ago with the fox and the Namikazi brat. Not to mention you failed to apprehend that little pink haired harlot five years ago before she became a serious asset to Kushina. But now? She and the Kazekage's children are basically attached to the hip when ever they visit. Not to mention that Konoha and Suna are now the strongest of allies but the redheaded bitch is also in talks with Snow to join in. Not to mention that the Haruno-Namikaze spends whatever free time she has when not in that office of her's; She's usually with the weapons smith Takuro and that bun haired daughter of his. She's planing something. I could never figure out what she's been up to ever since that Uzu-whore dismantled ROOT."_

_'Okay, it's his nuts that are going first.' Kushina thought. Her left eye twitched at the Uzu-whore remark. Despite Kushina's insane popularity with most of Konoha, there was a small portion that was still pissed Minato chose her over a native Konoha girl. While Kushina was silently fuming; Inoichi was about to end the jutsu when the man with the spiral mask decided to speak._

_"Did you already forget that your the one under heavy investigation? And let's be honest about it, Danzo. With those charges; the death penalty is becoming more and more likely by the day. Luckily you've been a good and loyal friend to Akatsuki. Despite the fact that the Uzumaki is now the undisputed leader of the leaf; we still have a friend in high places who can help you out." The old war hawk raised an eyebrow at the man in the mask. Wait what?! Inoichi was silently cursing himself. when he first mind walked the old war hawk, he exited as soon as Danzo admitted he was involved what happened nearly eleven years ago instead of sitting it through._

_"Who?" Danzo questioned. Ever since the failed attempted kidnapping of Sakura Haruno-Namikaze. Kushina had ANBU keep a close eye on both suspicious new arrivals and former Konoha council members. Kushina was many things in Danzo's opinon; but dumb was never one of them. Stubborn and thick headed, yes. But not dumb. She knew that whoever the kidnappers were, they had to have friends in high places to get that close to the future clan matriarch. After that Kushina went on a witch hunt. Putting almost all of the former civilian council members under investigation including Danzo since they were the only ones who would benefit from the Haruno girl vanishing. If the Akatsuki member wasn't wearing a mask, Danzo would've seen a smile that would make the Shingami run for the hills._

_"Homura Mitokado " The man spoke with pure glee in his voice. Danzo, Kushina and Inoichi all stared in dumbfounded shock. Kushina's entire body was shaking like a twig in the wind. _

_'No! No no no. It couldn't be he was an Adviser and friend to both the Old Monkey and Minato-Kun. There is no way that he -' Kushina halted her thoughts as Danzo said exactly as she was thinking._

_"Homura?! Hiruzen's adviser and teammate? He's as loyal to Konoha as the old fool is." Danzo said with disbelief . The Akatsuki's tone became even more gleeful at the old war hawk's question._

_"Loyal to Konoha, yes. The Uzumaki? Not so much. How did you think we got into Konoha so easy all these years? Having you in our pocket helps but having an old friend to a former Hokage helps us get in to the hard to reach places; like for instance the Haruno residence five years ago." Kushina became rigid and her eyes cold as stone. her lips curled into a snarl. _

_"Inoichi. Shut it off. Now." Inoichi didn't question his Hokage and shut off the mind jutsu._

In a matter of seconds they were back in Kushina's office. Inoichi took several nervous glances towards his madam Hokage. He had never seen Kushina this angry before. Keep in mind; he had seen several woman hit on Minato with Kushina mere inches away and that still pales in comparison to the down right right demonic look Kushina was giving the wall.

"**ANBU!**" The redhead screamed at the top of her lungs. Yet her voice seemed to replaced by an Oni. In a matter of seconds a small squad of six ANBU shushined into the room, standing at attention. Kushina turned to them with pure hell fire in her eyes and bellowed,

"GET DANZO AND HOMURA TO ME RIGHT RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" The infamous stone cold elite ANBU seemed to shake at the redheaded konoichi's yell. But they managed to recover in the blink of an eye and nod to their hokage and left with a shushin.

* * *

_**Time monk temple**_

Sakura's fingers brushed the cover of the book for a seemingly uncountable number since the time monks gave her the books and showed her and her teammates to their rooms. Her fingers seemed to be stuck on the words English for beginners with the more advanced books on the nightstand near her temporary bed. Finally getting the courage to open the book, The first page surprised her a little when it stated that her husband's language had extra vowels and letters that didn't exist in her tongue and to be super mindful of that when speaking it. She flipped a page to see some very basic conversations with the English translation. Clearing her throat, the bubblegum haired konochi took a deep breath and gave it a try.

"_H-how... do?_...Ummm..._How do you do?_ Ok, that wasn't so bad. Next one."

"_Have a g-good? Have a good afternon?-_ No, that's not right._ Have a good afternoon._ That sounds correct. Not that hard so far. Wait...What is that word?her and her big mouth...guhhh...No that's not the right letter. Sakura lips curled in frustastion. She skimmed through the book to see if there was anything that could help. Like the book stated before; Naruto's language had certain letters that didn't exist in hers most notably one were giving her ** 'L'**

The book started to show how to pronounce them and differentiate from them since apparently people who spoke her language in Naruto's world had trouble using them correctly. Sakura rubbed her forehead in frustration. She knew that learning a new language would be difficult especially since their language was more or less universal to the elemental nations. The book said to be patient; that learning a new language and speaking it fluently took years of practice and dedication. If only there was a Jutsu that helped a person learn something that would normally take years to master...wait a minute. Getting a smile that would make Kushina nervous. She made her fingers into a familiar hand sign.

_**"Kage bushin no jutsu!"**_ Seven Sakura's appeared in the room and immediately dived into the English textbooks, while the original plopped down on her bed to get some shut eye.

* * *

Sakura and the others woke up to the sound of knocking on their door. Looking around the girl realized that it was late morning or early afternoon. Going to the door she received a message from Ayato asking her to come to the chamber. Getting dressed and making her way to the chamber she began to speak to the man.

"Well, we decided to cast for the final items, as you can see this is the formula to make the propellant and over there we found a machine that will make it," Ayato explained.

"And the machines to create the cases and bullets?" Sakura asked.

"We should have those and what you call a reloader at the end of next week," the man replied.

Sakura expressed her thanks and sealed everything that had been recovered. After that she and her team had a training session as well as a session with the language books. Sakra was tired and wished that her shopping list was complete already. It was in the morning that she got not only her wish fulfilled but a bonus as well.

Ayato had ushered the girl into the chamber, "One of the acolytes had a vision in his sleep and woke us," explained the man on the way, "as soon as he did we made haste to the chamber."

"Why would you use the chamber that late in the evening?" Sakura asked as she and her team hurried to keep up.

"A dream or vision we have found is something bested acted on at once," Ayato told her, "It usually means that what we seek is close at hand."

As he said those words he opened the chamber door. Sakura was speechless. The machines that Sakura sought were sitting on one side of the chamber, to the other was a large stack of boxes. Curious Sakura walked to the pile of green painted crates as she noticed the yellow painted letters and numbers stenciled on the tops and sides. Looking for a second she realized that the information was in the language she was learning, and she could make sense out of it as she looked and read...

**CARTRIDGE .45 FMJ 500 ROUNDS**

**CARTRIDGE .30-06 FMJ 500 ROUNDS**

**CARTRIDGE .30 CARBINE 500 ROUNDS**

**GRENADE MK2 50 EACH**

In a smaller pile were boxes of a of plain wood with the information burned to the tops and each bearing an ancient symbol of good luck, however remembering looking through her husbands eyes she knew in his world it meant evil. Still, even though it was from his enemy the items in these cases they may prove useful. The words were strange but still familiar due to her dreams...

**STIELHANDGRANATE MODELL 24**

Frowning, the girl drew a kunai from her pouch and pryed the top off of one of the boxes. As the lid fell off she and Kakashi peered in side. There they found several items that had a metal canister with a wooden handle that had a screwcap on the bottom, also included was a leaflet with instructive pictures on how to use it. While in a tounge she barely understood the pictures told her all she knew.

Picking one up she whispered, "Potato masher."

Kakashi looked over her shoulder and asked "What is it?"

"It's a grenade, a bomb that's thrown by hand. This one Naruto and his comrades call a potato masher. It's something that they are very afraid of since the enemy can throw these further than they can with these," she explained as she opened a crate of the US pineapple style bombs.

Turning to the monks she found Ayato, "How did you come to retrive these? The potoato mashers are used by the enemy to my husbands forces," she asked, the man having been told of the secret to her husbands location.

"Ahh, it seems that young Negi dabbles in the histories of the other timelines. He found a place where the two armies are very close, somewhere called 'Anzio'. He told us that we should take some of the better items the enemy had to offer," came the explanation.

"I see, and this is all the enemy had?" Kakashi aked.

"No, not hardly he took these and the ammunition for them," the man answered as he led the pair to another, smaller chamber.

In the corner sat another pile and a large item that sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

"That was not part of the deal, destroy it at once!" she ordered.

"Why? Negi thought it would be useful to defend your village?" Ayato questioned looking confused.

"That is something that would escalate an arms race and antagonize not only Kumo but Iwa as well," was the answer.

Kakashi was now curious, "Exactly what does this do Sakura, why are you so upset?"

Looking at the offending item she rubbed her forehead as she felt a headache building, "It's a machinegun, from what I've seen through Naruto it's an MG34 and it's one of his worst nightmares. You know how I said the Thompson shot it's rounds at about six hundred rounds a minute?"

Kakashi nodded his head as she continued, "Well this has a name that Naruto and his men use, they call it the buzz saw. The thing shoots so fast that it sounds like fabric ripping. Two if them can deny an area and I hate to think what more were capable of," she sighed.

Kakashi nodded, "I think Kushina should know about this and decide it's fate. Seal it with the rest of the stuff but give me that scroll," he told the girl.

Sakura looked at the monk again and said, "You mentioned the best the enemy had what else?"

At this a younger man stepped forward, "I recovered several of these and the ammunition for them. I believe they're called..."

"Lugars," Sakura intterupted, "How many of these did you take?"

"I think five?" the young man answered not sure of the pink haired koinichi's reaction.

"Five huh? Fine, I'll have those and give them to the ones that could use them best," she told him as she began to plan. She would keep two, one for her and one for Naruto. The other three would go to Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraya. The toad sage could always use a trump card in his travels, not to mention that the Snake was causing trouble and a lead slug should end the man where jutsu's failed.

Sakura sealed the 34 and it's ammo into a separate scroll with a blood seal keyed only to her and Kakashi. In all that was four guns and ten thousand rounds. The Lugars and their ammo went into one of Sakura's personal scrolls, five pistols, thirty magazines and two thousand rounds of nine millimeter cartridges.

It was in the main chamber that the greatest haul was found. Two hundred and fifty thousand rounds of each caliber for the guns that were to be made. Another five hundred pineapple and five hundred stick grenades rounded the ammunition take. The rest was machinery, the most important was the ones that formed the brass into cases and formed the bullets for the finished rounds. The one thing that didn't have was something to manufacture the cartridges primers. Negi had anticipated that and the next day had cast for and retrieved nearly three million of each type.

As he gave them to Sakura he told her something of value, "There may be times that you'll be unable to make more of your ammo. When that happens send a summon to me, I'll retrieve what you need, seal it and send the summon with the scroll back to you."

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because, your husband is there, fighting on that world isn't he?" the young monk asked.

"How..."

"Did I know?" the monk answered, "Simple deduction, as Lord Ayato said, I'm a student of that worlds history. The nice thing about being here is that I can look forward and back as to what happened on that world."

"And?" she asked.

"You'll be happy to know that your husbands side wins, the unit he belongs to is to meet another historic outfit. One that will have a very huge impact on his life," he explained.

Sakura's heart flew into her mouth, "You can see him?"

"No, not really,' the young monk began to explain, "I...how shall I put this? I'm able to intercept and read their messages however the name of John Travers rarely comes up."

Sakura by now had the young man against the wall with a knife to his throat. "Where did you hear that name? How do you know the unit and side my husband is in? Tell me!"

"Ayato, Ayato told me, said it would help me narrow things down as I'm the only one attuned to this type of technology," the man said as he looked the girl in the eye.

"You will not tell anyone about what you were told, understand?" she told him as she put the blade away.

"I understand Lady Namekazi, I will take a blood oath to ensure my word if you know how to create the seals," he answered surprising Sakura with the suggestion.

"I do, It will take a minute but I prefer to have it done now."

She told him. Sakura set about making the seals for the oath and began combining her blood with his into a small jar she mixed in the chakra infused sealing ink. Once that was done she drew the intricate patterns on the young mans chest and waited for the ink to dry. She told him that he could only speak of Naruto and his history on the other world to her, Lady Kushina, Ayato and Kakashi. Speak to anyone else and it would bring pain, continue and he would die.

She also told him that she would remove the seals once her husband was safely at home, much to Negi's relief. When the ink was dry Sakura pumped a bit of her chakra into the array and it was done. She also did one more thing out of character, she hugged the young monk as he told her that anything he found out about her Naruto he would inform her of, the scroll would be in English as he could speak that tounge and several others, German being another.

He had offered to help Sakura and the others learn when they had first retrived the books, something that was tearfully accepted. He had a few last things to find as he set out to his small chamber that evening. The next morning he presented her with three large boxes and one small one to the girl telling her to open the one with strange sun like emblem one it when she got home, the locking seal would deactivate once they were inside the walls of Kohona.

The other four however, she was free to open now. Sakura opened the box next to the one with the sun emblem; only to find an olive colored jacket with patches on both shoulders. Sakura felt her heart stop when she saw a name sewed on the left torso. _**'Travers'.**_ Sakura picked up the jacket from the crate and spared a tearful glance at Negi.

"Is this.."

"His service dress? Yes." Negi finished. Sakura eyed the uniform the uniform with a loving about how handsome he looked in this in the memories she saw. The patch on his right shoulder caught her eye immediately. She recognized the Airborne logo from all the times she saw through the seal; but there was something else there. A little gold banner right under the two 'AA'. Despite all the research she did into the English language. She still wasn't done with the second volume and was still trying trying to sort out the information over load when her shadow clones dispelled.

"Negi, what does it say?" The time monk leaned over her shoulder to see it and smiled.

"It's say's America's Guard of Honor. Like I said before your husband side wins and his division ends up an occupying force in their enemy's capital. A famous general on your husband's side described the 82nd airborne division as and I quote "In all my years in the Army and all the honor guards I have ever seen, the 82nd's honor guard is undoubtedly the best." After the war it became it became a prideful nickname of the division.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a large amount of pride for her husband for being a part of such an outfit. Sasuke, Kakashi , Sai and the ANBU agents however tilted their heads in confusions. Airborne? What in Kami's name was the Airborne?

"Sakura-chan? What in Kami's name is the airborne?" Her one eyed sensei asked both politely and somehow with his trademark laziness at the same time. Sakura blushed a little in embarrassment. She knew she was forgetting something! Oh sweet Kami this was gonna be rough trying to explain that Naruto was part of a military division that jumps out of contraptions that can fly. Sakura coughed awkwardly in her hand and explained it the best she could. She could just feel her social anxiety coming back in full force.

"W-w-w-well, the Airborne Division is a branch of the Army T-t-t-t-that jumps out of contraptions that are capable of flying hundreds of feet in the air." Sakura stuttered out. Kakashi dropped his beloved copy of Icha-Icha in shock, The two ANBU remained composed but if you looked at that very second Sakura spoke you could see their bodies briefly flinch, Sasuke looked like he was about to do a spit take and Sai, unsurprisingly kept his small unemotional smile. Sasuke stammered how they were able to survive that. From what she told him in Naruto's home that chakra and jutsus didn't exist, even with that here you could have some of the most insanely powerful jutsus in the elemental nations and jumping from that high up it would still be considered insane.

Sakura mentally slapped herself for forgetting such an important detail. "They use a thin cloth packed in a backpack deployed by an electronic line attached to the aircraft when they jump out." As Sakura was explaining it was not as suicidal as it sounded; She noticed something else about Naruto's service dress. The three chevrons were missing. That's when she noticed his service hat had a single silver bar. Her eyes went wide.

"A silver bar? He was promoted to a Lieutenant?" Negi nodded in conformation.

"He got a promotion for extreme bravery and being level headed in the face of overwhelming fact in that battle an enemy General called the 82nd Airborne "Devils in baggy pants" for how fiercely they fought." Negi commented. Sakura couldn't believe how much her husband was going through without her. From the sounds of things and what she saw through the seal, it was just one intense battle after the other. Sakura moved on to the other crates. The next one she opened was a weapon she never saw in the memories from the seal It had a long barrel with a wooden pump right under it. She looked to Negi for an explanation.

" That what that world calls a shotgun. A shotgun fire shells usually packed with small pellets that spread out causing devastating damage at close range. That model is a pump action. A pump-action is one in which a forend can be moved forward and backward in order to eject a spent round of ammunition and to chamber a fresh one. That brand is a Winchester Model 1897 nicknamed the "Trench gun". It holds fives 12 gauge shells in the internal magazine tube plus one in the chamber. While this weapon used in the war Lieutenant Travers was in, it wasn't used where he was fighting. His side mostly used it in the jungle islands of the pacific since could shred through super thick foliage and the enemy like wet paper. By the way the environment in the pacific is eerily similar to ours so this weapon is definite advantage when going deep into the jungle. we managed to acquire fifteen of these shotguns "

"How many shell does this crate have?" Sakura inquired.

"Around two hundred shells or "slugs" as their sometimes called. we also put in the instruction manual on how to operate and clean the gun also a step by step guide on how to make more shells when you finally run out. "

Sakura finally got to the last minuter box. This one had something she wasn't expecting. Medals. There was three of them. The first one was shaped like a heart with a man's face in it. The color of the medal was a deep purple color. The second one was was a simple star that was a bronze color. the last one was a gold star with a smaller silver star in it's center.

" These medals were a bit of a pain to get Travers world but we thought it would bright the young man some comfort when he comes home." The young time monk said while looking at the teen pinkette.

"What do these mean?" She rebutted.

" The two star medals are awarded extraordinary bravery and valor in overwhelming odds in the face of the enemy. The last one...well is awarded to those who are wounded in battle." Negi held back a flinch when sakura screamed 'WHAT?!' at the top of her lungs. Her companions looked pretty concerned as well

"Madame Sakura. It's quite fine. the injury in question wasn't that serious." The first time he was awarded that medal anyway. The second time however... It was probably best he doesn't bring it up in front of the bubblegum konochi. Thankfully that did calm her and her friends down. Except Kakashi who had one thing on his mind.

_'Lady Kushina's gonna have a Kami damn heart attack once she reads the report.'_

Sakura took a deep breath and apologized for her outburst. The time monk waved her off. Telling her it was only natural to do so when a loved one was hurt. Sakura pull all her gifts into the sealing scroll. With a few heartfelt goodbyes the team and it's ANBU guard left the Monastery and began their journey home.

* * *

**_FINALLY! *Ahem* Anyway thank you all for your saint level patience! Especially to my buddy merchant of blue death. As you can see things are mounting in Konoha. So whats Kushina gonna do when she gets her hand on the old monkey's teammate? Wait and see next time dear reader hwen ever the hell that is LOL! Again sorry for my insane update times. i will get better i promise._**

**_Love you all_**


End file.
